Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by CookieDoughSundae
Summary: Rachel Berry is an aspiring Broadway actress that lives in New York, trying to make it big. She gets an unexpected call with some news, and now she has to lie to her friends and family. But she needs some help... AU.
1. Chapter 1

I just had an idea for a story that would not go away. Nor did I want it to. Thus came to be this story. I hope you like it! And please review and tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**_

* * *

Rachel Berry sat in her tiny New York apartment, leisurely eating her breakfast while reading _'The New York Times'. _She had just finished with a small role on Broadway musical, and decided to take a small break before auditioning again. Suddenly, Rachel's attention was brough away from the newspaper, to her ringing phone. _'Quinn'_ read the display screen. Rachel picked it up and quickly greeted her bestfriend.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"_Hey Rachel! Long time no talk!" _Quinn Fabray replied with equal enthusiasam.

"You're the one who didn't call remember?"

"_Oh right. I'm sorry. You know how busy my work schedule is." _

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was pretty busy myself. So how are you?"

"_Fine, you?"_

"I'm alright."

"_Alright. Now that've we've had small talk, I want you to go down to your mailbox!"_

"What? Why?"

"_Don't ask questions. Just do it!"_

"Quinn..."

"_Rachel, I swear to the almight lord, if you don't get your ass to the mailbox right now, I will find away to beat you with my shoe via telephone" _Snapped Quinn.

"Geez, alright. Okay, I'll go."

"_Hurry!" _Rachel quickly rushed out of her apartment, and ran down the 4 flights of stairs to get to the main floor. She scurried until she found the mailbox room, and looked for her mailbox.

"Aha! There you are, 402" Rachel said, taking out her key and opening it. '_Bills, bills, bills, creepy love letters from Jacob, bills, an invitation?' _Rachel thought, before slamming her mailbox closed and headed back up to her apartment. Once she got back in, and in her original spot on the table, she decided to speak.

"What did you want me to go to the mailbox for?"

"_Just open you're mail!"_

"Alright, alright"

_You are invited to the celebration of_

_Quinn Fabray and Jesse St. James' coming together in holy matramony._

_August 19th, 2019 _

_5 p.m at the Grand Ballroom in Lima, Ohio._

_We hope to see you there!_

Rachel just stared at the invitation with her mouth agape.

"_Rachel? Rachel!" _Quinn shouted from the phone. Rachel quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Quinn...You're getting _MARRIED?_" Rachel practically screamed.

"_Yes, Rachel! Jesse proposed and we're getting married! And I want my dearest friend to be my maid of honor!"_

"Wow. Quinn, I'd be honored" Rachel started.

"_Well, that is the position I want you for"_ Quinn joked and they both shared a laugh._ "So is that a yes?"_

"Definately! But Quinnie..._REALLY_? St. Jackass? Why're you marrying _him_?"

"_Rachel, we've discussed this before. Can we not right now?"_

"Do you love him?"

"_Of course I do. I'm marrying him"_

"Let me rephrase that. Are you _in _love with him?"

"_Rachel drop it!"_

"Do you love him as much as you love Puck? Whatever happened to him anyways?"

"_I said drop it, Berry. And I have no idea"_ Rachel frowned. She could practically hear Quinn's heartbreak. Even though she would deny it, Quinn still had feelings, _very strong _feelings, for one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

"Alright, when do you want me to be there?"

"_I was hoping you could help me plan it. I was thinking next week?"_

"Sure."

"_Oh. And I'm expecting you to have a date. But since you don't have a boyfriend, I'll set you up with one of Jesse's friends!"_ Rachel groaned. She hated it when her friend tried to set her up. Was being single at 25 so bad?

"Quinn. That won't be neccessary. I-I do have a boyfriend" Rachel lied

"_Oh really? Who?"_

"Y-you'll find out when we get there!"

"_How long have you two been dating?"_

"Um. About... S-six months..."

"_And you didn't think to tell you're BESTFRIEND?"_

"_You're _the one who didn't call, remember?"

"_Alright. I'll see you...Saturday night?"_

"Sure. I'll get a flight for Friday, and I'll just hang out with my Dads for the day and I'll see you later Saturday night."

"_Yes. I'm sure Leroy and Hiram would LOVE to meet Rachel's little boytoy" _Quinn said laughing.

"Very funny, Quinnie" Rachel huffed.

"_I'm just joking, Rachie. You know I love you girl. You're like a sister to me. Look, I have to go now. But I'll see you Saturday! Bye!"_

"Bye Quinn" Rachel said as she hung up her phone. She sighed and did a facepalm. What had she gotten herself into? She was either going to have to A.) find a 'boyfriend' or B.) Confess that she didn't have one, and that she lied. So the choice was obvious here. A.

"How the hell am I supposed to find a guy that will help me in this messed up lie?" Rachel asked herself in a huff. She slammed her head on the glass table. She pulled her head up and rubbed the red mark that had appeared. Something had caught Rachel's eye.

_New York's Finest Male Escourts_

_For information call:_

_589-498-2371_

Rachel smiled deviously. Maybe she could pull this off. Her fingers couldn't dial the number fast enough.

"Hello? New York's Finest Male Escourts? Yes... I'd like to.." Rachel said, trailing off as she started making her plan fall together.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! Also, the phone number is made up on spot, just in case you didn't know :P Same with all the names of places. :) Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story!_

_:) xxx 3 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story, everyone! This chapter is very short. It's just introducing Finn a little bit. But I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up very soon, I promise!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**_

* * *

A strum of guitar chords was heard throughout the small, old New York apartment. Finn Hudson sat there, acoustic guitar in hand, scribbling down notes and lyrics, when he heard his cell phone ring. He saw that it was his work, and picked up.

"Hello?" He said into the mouth piece.

"_Finn, my boy! How are you?" _said the man on the other line. That was Jeff. Finn's boss. He was a good guy, he got Finn a lot of jobs. Not that Finn couldn't get them on his own, he was very good-looking after all. But Jeff was highly respected in this business, and if he recommended Finn to any customers, they would hire him without question.

"Fine, Jeff. How are you?" He asked politely.

"_I'm good. Just fine? Well, not for long! I just got you another job, Finny-boy!"_ Jeff said enthusiastically.

"That's great! When do I start?" Finn asked.

"_Come down to the office and I'll explain."_

"Alright, I'll be there in 15" Finn said before hanging up. He put away his guitar and song book, and went to go change from his old, raggy T-shirt and sweatpants into something a little bit more appropriate for work. He locked up the apartment, then got into his old, red pickup truck and drove off. He quickly got to the studio, thankful for the lack of traffic, and head into the place he knew so well. When Jeff saw him, he gave Finn a friendly hug, greeting him and pulled him into his office.

"So, Jeff. Tell me all about this project" Finn said. He'd never admit to anyone, but he sometimes liked this job. It pays pretty well, that was the reason Finn had actually took the job, a plus was that most of time, most of the women put out for him.

"Alright, well. Her name's Rachel Berry. Here's a picture of her" Jeff started, then handed Finn a picture of a brunette smiling. _'Wow. She's really pretty' _Finn thought before shaking his head. "She has a wedding to attend to in August, and you'll be her date. But she needs you to be there with her starting next week. So that means you'll have to spend two months in Lima, Ohio." He explained.

"_TWO MONTHS?_" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes, Finn. You really should do this. She offered _this _amount" Jeff said, showing Finn a piece of paper with numbers on it. His eyes widened as his brain registered the amount.

"Deal." Finn said quickly.

"Alright. Here's her address, she requested that she meet you beforehand, so she can straighten out some details with you." He told the 27 year old, who nodded as he absorbed the information.

"So, when should I meet her?" Finn asked.

"She said anytime before Friday. That's when you two leave. Here's a copy of the information, just in case you want to look over it again, or incase I missed something. Well, I guess I'll see you in two months then, kid. Good luck" Jeff said, then turned to hug Finn and give him a pat on the back. Finn said goodbye then got in his truck and drove off. He looked at the address, then decided what he was going to do today.

He was going to meet his client, Rachel Berry.

* * *

_That was a VERRRRY short chapter, like I said in my above comments, but the chapters will get longer, I promise. Please review, for it will help me write faster! ;)_

**_Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel meet!_**

_:) xxx33_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here's the next chapter! I just wanted to thank all the readers. The response has been great! :)_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee._**

* * *

Rachel was in her kitchen, making lunch, when her apartment doorbell rang. She wondered who it was before scurrying to find out. She opened the door, and there stood a very tall, handsome man who was leaning against the doorway. He looked like he was around six-foot-three, he had messy chestnut brown hair. There were many freckles on his cheeks, which gave a boyish aspect to his features. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and was wearing the cutest half-grin Rachel had ever seen. Rachel thought he was absolutely perfect, a _God_. But what was he doing at her door?

"Um...Hello?" She said, flushed. Now, Rachel never got nervous, but she thought this was the only exception.

"Hey. You Rachel Berry?" He asked smiling. She thought that smile would be the end of her.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked raising her eyebrow in question.

"Finn. Finn Hudson." He smirked. A lightbulb went of in her head and she clapped her hands together.

"Ah, Yes! The Male Escourts guy" She said blushing. She'd have to admit, she was embarrassed. But, it'd be a funny story to tell their children. No! She means _her _children...yeah. That sounds about right.

"Yup. Jeff told me that you wanted to straighten out some details?" he asked, already knowing the answers.

"Yes, yes. Right. I never thought you would be here so fast though." She commented while he smiled.

"I like to get a head start on things. Makes my life easier" He said. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, until suddenly something clicked in Rachel's head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, how rude of me! Please, come in." She said, opening up the way inside. Finn walked in, looking at his surroundings.

"Uh, please make yourself comfortable on that couch right there." She said. He took a seat.

"Would you like a drink...or anything? I have some soda, water, wine.." She trailed off nervously. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Don't be nervous, Miss Berry. We should probably get started right away" He sat, and patted the couch next to him. Rachel immediately sat beside him.

"So, what made you want to hire an escourt?" He asked. He already knew the simple stuff like that, but he liked hearing her talk. She had a nice voice.

"Well, I kind of... lied to my bestfriend about having a boyfriend so she wouldn't set me up with a date for her wedding" She blushed while Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Now how can a woman as pretty as you not have a boyfriend?" He asked causing her to blush. When she didn't answer, he took it as an opening to ask another question.

"So where's the wedding?"

"In Lima, Ohio." She answered.

"Ah. I see. I actually grew up close to there. In Ohio." Finn said.

"Really? Where?" Rachel asked. He didn't look like a town kind of guy. More like a city boy.

"Cleveland. So when's the wedding?" He asked, when Rachel nodded and '_Ahhed_' when he said Cleveland.

"The wedding's on August 19th, but she wants me to come on Friday, because I'm the maid of honor and she wants me to help plan."

"Ah. So I'm the date?" He smirked.

"No. Y-you're my boyfriend" She said blushing and stuttering.

"Oh, really? Wow, Rachel Berry. You sure do move fast" He said chuckling which caused her to blush even more.

"It's fake, obviously" She said with a snotty tone. Rachel knew she shouldn't give into his charms. He does this for a living, it's all fake and rehearsed.

"So, _girlfriend_. Tell me a little bit about our _relationship_." He said smirking.

"Uh. W-what do you want to know?" Rachel asked.

"How long have we been '_dating'_?"

"6 months"

"_Day-um._ Uh, How did we meet?"

"Through a mutual friend who had set us up on a blind date." She answered. She was answering these questions quickly and flawlessly.

"You thought this through a lot, didn't you?" He asked chuckling. Most of his clients had no idea what to do. But Rachel...Rachel was different. He liked it.

"Of course. If we are going to convince them, it has to be good, right?"

"Right" He smiled.

"So.. When do we leave?" He asked.

"Friday. I'm booking the tickets later on tonight. But I already know when the planes from New York to Ohio leave. So you'll have to be at JFK at 3 A.M" Rachel replied. Finn's eyes widened.

"_3 A.M?_" He yelled in shock.

"Yes, 3 A.M. Unless you'd rather us _drive _there. But that's absurd and totally out of the question." She replied and Finn sighed.

"Alright. 3 A.M. JFK." He replied in defeat, pouting. Curse her offer that he couldn't refuse. He looked absolutely adorable pulling a puppy dog face. Most adult men would look horrible and stupid wearing that look. But on Finn it _works._ Rachel was quickly brought out of her thoughts by multiple beeping sounds and a burning smell.

"Shit!" She yelled, jumping off the couch and running into the small kitchen. Finn quickly followed her, trying to be of assistance if he could. Rachel turned off the stove and tryed to fan the fire in the pot, but it was only making it worse.

"Fire extinguisher! Where's the fire extinguisher!" She yelled frantically, opening drawers and cupboards; and even the refridgerator. While Rachel was doing that, Finn grabbed a lid and covered the pot. Eventually, the flame went out and he went to calm the brunette down.

"Rac-"

"Fire extinguisher!"

"Rach-"

"Gotta put it out!"

"Rachel-"

"It will eat us alive!"

"_RACHEL_" Finn said, shaking her shoulders and finally getting her to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Rachel, the fire's out" He said calmly. Rachel walked over to the pot. She examined the now burnt food, before turning to Finn.

"Y-you put it out?" She asked, still obviously shaken. Finn nodded.

"H-how did you know to do that?" She asked while Finn shrugged.

"I took cooking in ninth grade" He said sheepishly as she chuckled.

"Well, thank you for saving the day" She said smiling. Finn beamed.

"No problem. I always thought of myself as a superhero, anyway. I might as well put my powers to good use!" Finn said, putting his arms on his hips, in a superman pose, which caused Rachel to giggle.

"Uh huh" She said.

"Well, you probably have better things to do. I should get going." Finn said, as he headed towards the door, with Rachel right behind him. Her head screamed '_No! Stay!'_ while her mouth said nothing.

"So, uh. I'll see you friday then.." Rachel said awkwardly. Finn smiled at her.

"Yeah. Here's my number in case you forgot anything or needed to contact me" Finn said handing her a piece of paper with numbers cribbled on it.

"Thanks.." She replied.

"Alright then, bye!" Finn said.

"Bye." Rachel replied, dazed. Finn left with a small wave and Rachel leaned back against the door, when she realized one thing.

This was going to be an _interesting_ two months.

* * *

_Well, I hoped you like that chapter! Please review :) The next chapter will be the plane scene, and possibly when Finn meets Rachel's parents. _

_:) xxx 3 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for all the reviews/ alerts and favorites! Your wanting to see the chapter made me inspired to write more!_

_I just want to let you know that some of this chapter was kind of awkward to write -_-; There will probably a lot more of stuff like this, but nothing very graphic, so I don't think I'll have to change the rating. Let me know if you think I should!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!**_

_

* * *

_

_~Dream Sequence~_

_Finn was sitting on his bed, watching television, when the bathroom door was opened. He turned to look and saw Rachel Berry standing in the door way, dressed in pink lingere. His palms started to get sweaty and he wiped his hands on his dark-wash jeans. He felt a lump form at his throat as she walked up to him. When she pushed him down on the bed, hard, he felt his pants get tighter. Rachel had a devilish smirk on her face._

"_Well, well Finn. Having a little problem down there?" She said seductively motioning to the bulge in his pants. Finn couldn't say anything, so he just stared at her in shock. Rachel then went to unbutton his jeans and-* **BEEEEEEEP***_

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Finn was abruptly awoken by his beeping alarm clock, signaling that it was time for him to get up. He groaned and hit the snooze button before wiping his eyes. He glanced at the clock and his eyes went wide with shock. It was 2:30. He had 30 minutes to get ready and be at the airport. He jolted out of his bed, and went to pick out some clothes, as he whipped out his cell phone. He asked the operator the number for a taxi, and when he got it, he quickly dialed and ordered one. He knew it took atleast 15 minutes for a taxi to get there.

Once Finn pulled out some clothes, he went into the bathroom for a power shower. He got out in a record time of 4 minutes. He struggled putting on his jeans, and fell over when he was putting on his shirt.

"Owww." He said, rubbing his arm when he got up. He went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He got his wallet, cell phone, passport and ticket, put on his shoes and ran out the door, locked it and left the building. He saw a taxi pull up, just as he exited, and dashed for it.

"Where to, kid?" asked the driver.

"JFK airport. And step on it." Finn said as he buckled his seat belt. His face hit the window when the driver indeed, stepped on it. He groaned and rubbed his cheek.

In about 25 minutes, he was dashing through the airport doors, searching for his gate. He finally found it, and quickly boarded the plane after showing his ticket and passport to the lady at the desk. As he entered, he rapidly searched for a brunette in the small airplane and saw Rachel sitting in her seat tapping her foot impatiently, and being hit on by some jerk in the middle-aisle seat next to her aisle seat. Finn found himself a little angry, for some unknown reason. What he did know, was that he had to get that jerk to lay off his girl. _'Wait...My girl?' _Finn thought. _'Since when was Rachel mine?' _Finn marched over to them, and took his next to Rachel, being careful not to step on her. When he sat down, he buckled his seat and put an arm around her.

"Hey, Baby." He said as he kissed her cheek spontaniously, earning a glare from Jerkvader and a blush from Rachel. Finn reached over Rachel to the mayor of Jerkoslavkia and stuck his hand out.

"Hey dude. I see you've met my girlfriend." He spat at him. The other guy grunted and turned hit on another girl, ignoring Finn's hand. Rachel turned to him.

"Thank you. I thought that guy would never lay off." She said, sighing. Finn flashed her a grin. He was sort of happy that she wanted the guy to leave just as much as he did.

"Anytime." He replied with a wink, causing Rachel to blush. She then found her moods change, and slapped him on the arm.

"Oww. What was that for?" He said rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Why were you so late? They were about to close the gates!" She scoulded him.

"I'm sorry! My alarm clock woke me up late, and in the middle of an amazing dream too! What a jerk!" He said, earning a giggle from her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Atleast you made it on time" She said and Finn grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

_'Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking and I would just like to inform you that we are about to start heading out. There will be a flight attendant demonstrate the emergency procedures. Thank you' _boomed a deep male voice over the intercoms. Finn tuned out the flight attendant and focused on not trying to think about the dream. But that was really hard. It had seemed so real to him, he felt very awkward sitting next to Rachel after than. He squirmed in his seat a little, and Rachel turned to him. She put a hand on his knee and mouthed '_Is everything alright?_'. Finn groaned at the contact and slid further into his seat. Rachel took it off, just as the plane started to move.

Very soon, the airplane was in the air, and the seatbelt signs were off. Rachel contemplated about what to do with the time she had. She and Finn had only seen eachother once after their first encounter the previous week, when she went to drop off his airplane ticket. She was very nervous about him meeting her Dads. Would they find out it's all fake? Would they suspect something's up? Rachel turned to look at Finn, who was staring out the window.

"It's pretty, huh?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah" Finn said, not turning to look at her. Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"So...You ready to lie to a lot of people?" She said jokingly, trying to get him to turn around.

"Mhm.." He replied, his eyes not once leaving the scenery outside the window.

"Well, I guess you've done that a lot, huh? Considering this job and all." Rachel rambled.

"Yup." He popped. He finally teared his head away and leaned it back, closing his eyes.

"You trying to get some sleep?" She asked him.

"Yeah" He replied, tiredly.

"I'm guessing you didn't get a lot."

"Nope" He said, popping on the 'p'.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then" She said disappointingly. Finn's face fell when he heard the disappointment in her voice. He sighed and turned to her.

"Did you want to talk or something?" He asked, finally looking at her.

"I'm just bored. It's fine, you can go get some sleep. I won't bother you" She said and he frowned.

"You're not bothering me. Now, come on, let's talk or play a game or something." He offered with a smile. And a smile grew on Rachel's face as well. They spent the next hour and a half playing I spy, pointing out random things that neither of them would notice usually, making fun of other people on the plane quietly, genuinely just having a stand-up time. Rachel came to terms that Finn was hilarious, and she knew he would quickly win over her friends and family with his charm. Before they knew it, they had to buckle their seatbelts and get ready for landing in Cleveland.

It had been a smoothe landing, and Finn and Rachel quickly got off of the plane. They went to the baggage pick-up and Rachel had gotten her suitcase and they started walking out when she notice Finn was empty handed.

"Finn, where's your suitcase and carry-on?" She pointed out. Realization had struck Finn. He hadn't packed anything.

"CRAP!" He yelled in the Cleveland airport. People stared at him, and he blushed.

"Move along, people, nothing to see here!" Rachel said, shooing them.

"Ugh, I guess I forgot to pack!" Finn said, tugging at his hair.

"Uh, it's alright, Finn. Uhhh.. We can go get you some clothes tomorrow. I'm sure there's some of Dads' pajamas you can borrow" She said, trying to calm Finn down. He sighed.

"Ugh, Thanks, Rachel." He said.

"Anytime" She winked at him jokingly, and they both laughed. They left the airport and got into a taxi. The ride to Lima was a quiet one, but it was a comfortable silence. Soon enough, they were outside Rachel's parents' house. She payed the cab, and they got out.

"Finn..."Rachel said, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, my Dads' think we're dating, so we kinda have to act couple-y in front of them." She said nervously.

"Yeah, I got that, Rachel." He said, raising his eyebrow.

"So, we should probably...hold...hands when we walk in" She replied hesitantly. Finn glupped and nodded his head.

"Y-yeah." He said. Both of them just stood there awkwardly for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finn was surprised when Rachel suddenly grabbed his hand. She looked up at him.

"Let's go" She said, giving him a small smile. He nodded, grabbed her suitcase while she had her carry-on, and walked up to, and into the house.

"Dad...Daddy...? I'm home!" Rachel called, and in no time at all, two men were running to greet her!

"Rachel! How are you, baby?" The African-american one asked, as he hugged her.

"I'm great, Daddy, how are you?" She asked as she squeezed him back.

"Great, now that I finally get to see my little girl again!" He said excitedly. Rachel turned to the shorter one who wore glasses.

"Hey, Dad!" She greeted him and flung her arms around him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Hey, sweetheart! It's so good to see you! Has New York been treating you well?" He asked. They let go, and Rachel's hand found it's way intangled back with Finn's.

"It's been great, Dad!" She said beaming. The two partners turned to look at Finn.

"Ah, you must be the infamous boyfriend Rachel just bothered mentioning to us a few days ago." said the taller man.

"Aww, Rachel, you've never mentioned me to your own fathers?" He said jokingly to Rachel, who in return blushed. Finn turned back to 'Daddy' "Yes Sir, that would be me" He replied, giving them a friendly smile. The two stared hard at him for a minute before smiling back and sticking their hands out for a shake.

"I'm Leroy Berry" said the taller, dark-skinned one. Finn took his hand out of Rachel's and gripped his hand firmly and skook it before moving to the next one.

"Hiram Berry" said the shorter one. Finn also shook his hand firmly before bringing it back to his side.

"Finn Hudson." He replied with a smile. Rachel locked their hands again. For some reason, it felt like her hand was a metal object, and his was a magnet. She just kept coming back.

"Nice to meet you, son" said Hiram with a smile.

"You too, Mr. Berry." He said, before turning to Leroy. "It's nice meeting you as well, Mr. Berry." Finn said with a nod.

"Please, Finn. Call us by our first names." said Leroy.

"Yes sir...I mean, Yes Leroy" Finn said with a small smile. Finn felt surprisingly comfortable with them. Unlike with the rest of his clients. Their parents were always intimidating. Unlike Rachel's who were warm and welcoming. Like he said, Rachel was different, and he liked it.

"Finn, boy, may I ask...Where is your luggage?" asked Hiram. Finn blushed, while Rachel smirked and turned to look at him.

"It seems as Finn has forgotten to pack. Tomorrow I'm taking him shopping for clothes, before I got meet with Quinn." Rachel said.

"I guess I was just really excited to meet the family and friends of Rachel. To see who raised her to be the polite, loving, respected woman she is today. And I have to admit, I see a lot of Rachel Berry in the both of you, so now I know where she got it from." Finn said, charmingly. It seemed to have work, too, as the two Mr. Berry's smiled and said, before turning.

"We'll leave you two to get settled, You're probably both very tired. Go take a nap, or something. Finn, make yourself at home." and they left. Rachel made sure they were out of ear shot before she turned to him. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Finn. You won them over pretty quickly." She said smiling.

"They won me over pretty quick, too. Your parents seem cool, Rachel." He replied. Rachel bit her lip to keep her from smiling too widely.

"Come on, I'll show you up to our room" She said, leading him up the stairs by his hand. He gulped when she said '_our _room'. They walked into a room with a gold star with Rachel's name on it. There was a dresser, mirror, a Queen sized bed, and her own bathroom. Rachel must've been pretty spoiled growing up.

"Here we are." She said awkwardly, still holding his hand.

"Yeah." Finn replied, just as awkwardly.

"Um, so I guess you can...get some sleep? You know, since I kept you up on the plane." She said, motioning to the bed.

"Sure. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Um... probably shower, then head downstairs, or unpack quietly or something" She said. Finn gulped at the word 'shower'. Was she trying to kill him?

"Sounds like a plan. But uh, um. Rachel?" He mumbled.

"Yes?" Rachel replied.

"Um, I don't really have any clothes to sleep in..." He trailed off.

"Oh! Right. Hold on!" She said, and stormed out. Finn frowned at the loss of contact between their hands. Rachel quickly returned holding some blue pajamas.

"Here, you can either wear these or, uh, um... sleep in your boxers" She said, fumbling on the word 'boxers'.

"Thanks" Finn said before heading to the bed, and putting the pajamas down on the nightstand next to it. He peeled off his shirt before unbuckling his belt and sliding off his jeans. Rachel bit her lip and intook a sharp breath. She had to admit, Finn had an amazing body. It was very awkward seeing him in his boxers, however. It left basically nothing to the imagination. Finn got in the bed, turned to Rachel. "Night" he said, winking and turned over.

"Night" She whispered softly. She closed the door and locked it, before heading to get a shower. Little did she know, Finn was wide awake. He couldn't fall asleep as soon as he heard the bathroom door close. His imagination was running wild, and he groaned. He knew he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep with her around.

Rachel stepped out of the shower, and got dressed in the bathroom. Thank the lord she remembered to bring the clothes in there. She would feel uncomfortable and awkward, even with a towel covering her. Just knowing that _only _a towel is covering her.

Rachel got her laptop out of the room that the pair would be sharing for the next two months, and walked downstairs into the living room. She sat on the couch and opened her laptop and signed into Facebook. When she was logged on, she noticed that she had a few new friends requests.

_'Finn Hudson has requested to be your friend'_ The screen read. She smiled when she read his name and clicked 'accept' right away.

_'Jesse St. James has requested to be your friend' _It read. Rachel rolled her eyes before clicking ignore.

_'Jacob Ben Israel has requested to be your friend'. _At that, Rachel could not click ignore fast enough. Out of nowhere, a chat popped up.

_~Quinn Fabray says: Rachel! :D_

_~Me says: Quinnie! :D_

_~Quinn Fabray says: You in Lima?_

_~Me says: Yup. Just got here about 2 hours ago._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Ahh. Good flight?_

_~Me says: It was a lot of fun :) Even at 4 A.M._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Ooh. Rough._

_~Me says : Eh. It wasn't so bad._

_~Quinn Fabray says: So when am I going to meet the oh-so devoted boyfriend of yours? And why is your facebook status single? _

'_Oh crap!' _Rachel thought.

_~Me says: He just converted to facebook. He was a myspacer before..._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Ah, alright. So it brings me back to my first question. When do I get to meet your boyfriend?_

_~Me says: uh, I don't...know?_

_~Quinn Fabray says: How about the four of us go to dinner next week? It'll give you and I tons of time to catch up first._

_~Me says: Sounds great! Can't wait! _

_~Quinn Fabray says: Awesome._

Finn stumbled into the living room, in his jeans, shirtless but with his shirt over his shoulder.

"Hey." He mumbled sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey. Have a nice sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, your bed is really comfy" He replied. He notice her laptop and looked over at the screen. "Who you talking to?" Finn asked.

"My bestfriend" Rachel replied.

"The one that's getting married?" He asked, before yawning.

"That's the one" Rachel replied back to him, before poking him. Finn grinned.

"Tell her I say hi." He said, smiling. "Alright" Rachel said before turning back to her computer.

_~Me says: Finn says hi._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Who's Finn?_

_~Me says: My 'oh-so devoted' boyfriend_

_~Quinn Fabray says: YES! I finally get a name. I'm gonna check him out._

Rachel turned to him. "She's going to check you out." She said chuckling, Finn just grinned at her.

"Who _wouldn't_ want to check this out?" Finn said, motioning to his body. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You are so full of yourself! You're not _that _hot!" She said. Finn smirked.

"But you admit that I _am _hot." He said. Rachel blushed.

"Uh, but, It's not what I said!" She murmered.

"You said I'm not _that _hot. You never said I'm _not _hot" Finn replied grinning.

"Whatever" Rachel replied blushing. Finn leaned over to read the chat.

"Well, _Quinn_ _Fabray_ sure seems to think I'm hot." He said.

_~Quinn Fabray says: I'm going to murder you! You lucky little be-yotch!_

_~Quinn Fabray says: He is SOOO HOT! _

_~Quinn Fabray says: I think I should move to New York, if there's guys like that!_

Rachel blushed at what Quinn said.

_~Me says: You're getting married._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Oh. Right..._

_~Me says: Aha. -_-; Anyways, I should go._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Mhmm. Go spend time with your boo in bed ;P_

_~Me says: Right...Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye, Quinnie! 3_

_~Quinn Fabray says: Bye Rachie-pie! 3_

_~Me says: Oh gosh, you did NOT just bring up the Rachie-pie._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Yes I did! Bye now!_

_~Quinn Fabray is offline~_

"Rachie-pie, huh?"Finn asked smirking.

"Drop it." She said sternly, blushing.

"Aw, come on! I'm just joking, _honey_" Finn said emphasizing 'honey.'

"Well, It's not very funny, _darling_" Rachel retorted. Finn pouted and Rachel sighed. "Finn, you should probably put on a shirt. My Dad's could walk in any minute." Rachel said, not looking at him.

"No they won't. I passed them on the way here. They said they have some buisness to take care of, and they won't be back until tomorrow night" He said. Then, Finn leaned in closer to her. "We have the whole house. To ourselves. Until tomorrow" He whispered huskily in her ear, which gave her goose bumps. Rachel blushed and didn't say anything.

"So, did you accept my friends request?" Finn asked cheerily, changing the topic.

"Uh, oh, uh, yeah." Rachel stammered. Finn smiled.

"Can I sign in for like, 2 minutes, to check something?" He asked.

"Go ahead" Rachel replied, giving him the O-K. Finn grabbed the laptop off of the table and put it in his lap. He quickly signed on. Rachel saw him typing very quickly and clicking things a lot. He signed out and returned it on the table.

" I'll be right back" He said, getting up. Rachel signed back on and saw she had a new notification, so she clicked it.

_~Finn Hudson has requested a relationship with you~_ It read. Rachel's smile grew rapidly. She looked at his retreating figure before looking back at the screen. She bit her lip as she pressed a button.

_~Accept~_

_~Rachel Berry is now in a Relationship with Finn Hudson~_

_~Rachel Berry liked this~._

And she signed off.

* * *

_Hope everybody likes this chapter! Please review and let me know! The next chapter will include Rachel taking Finn shopping, and probably Quinn/Rachel reunion!_

_:) xxx 3 3_

_Alright, I'm going to go sit on my roof now :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, thank you all sooo much for all the reviews/faves/alerts! You're all great! :)_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!**_

* * *

Finn Hudson was sleeping, when he was awoken by a weight on the bed. He quickly sat up and saw Rachel jumping beside him. She fell on her knees and shook him.

"Come on, Finn! We're going shopping today!" Rachel exclaimed happily. She was well-rested and ready to take on the day. She felt as if she were a teenager again.

"It's too early! I'm going back to sleep." Finn said groggily, laying back down. Rachel looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Finn, it's 11:30! It's time to _get up!_" She said, pulling the blanket off of him. Rachel blushed at the sight of his half-naked body. Finn sighed and got up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Rachel got out of the bed, and walked over to Finn, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. Finn noticed she was still dressed in her pajamas. Rachel brought him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"What'cha want for breakfast?" She asked, smiling.

"Whatever you're having's fine. It's too early to think." Finn said and Rachel gave him a confused look.

"My brain doesn't usually work until 1 p.m" He explained and she chuckled.

"Blueberry pancakes it is!" Rachel exclaimed, turning around and started making the batter and cooking the pancakes. When they were done, she set a plate of them in front of Finn and another plate across of his and she put maple syrup in the middle. Rachel sat down and they ate in silence.

"Those were really good." Finn said as he finished. Rachel blushed.

"Thanks." Rachel replied.

"No, thank _you _for the breakfast." Finn said. Rachel got up and took their plates and went to wash them.

"Go get ready" She said, " We're going clothes shopping for you today". Finn nodded and walked up the stairs. He tossed on his shirt and pulled on his jeans. He walked into Rachel's bathroom, turned on the sink and cupped some water in his hand. He brought it to his mouth and swished it around for a minute before spitting it out. Finn raises his arms and sniffs his pits to make sure he doesn't stink. _'Nope. All good.'_ He thought before running back down. _'I'll have to remember to buy a toothbrush and some deodorant later. And some cologne.'_ He thought. When he saw Rachel, he flashed her a smile.

"I'm good to go!" He said. Rachel nodded.

"Alright. Give me like, 5 minutes, and we'll go. You can use my laptop while you're waiting if you want. It's on the coffee table in the living room." Rachel told him before running up the stairs.

Finn walked into the living room and sat himself down on the couch infront of the laptop. He opened it and signed onto Facebook. His face broke out in a small grin when he saw the first notification.

_~Rachel Berry accepts your Relationship request~_

_~Rachel Berry likes this~ _

Finn clicked the like button, and looked at his friend request.

_~Quinn Fabray has request to be your friend~_

"Who's Quinn Fabray?" Finn wondered out loud. Then something clicked in his head. _'Ohh. Right. The Bride.'_ He thought before clicking accept. Immediately, a chat popped up.

_~Quinn Fabray says: Hey Rachel's boyfriend! _Quinn wrote. Finn chuckled at this.

_~Me says: Hey Rachel's bestfriend!_

_~Quinn Fabray says: Lol. What'cha doing on FB? Shouldn't you be hanging with your boo? :P_

_~Me says: Haha. Actually, she's just getting ready and then we're going clothes shopping. Yay -_-._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Aw! That's sweet, you're taking her clothes shopping!_

_~Me says: Actually no. She's taking me clothes shopping..._

_~Quinn Fabray says: LOL! Why?_

_~Me says: I woke up late and forgot to pack before leaving so..._

_~Quinn Fabray says: Ah. I see. Well, anyway, I have to go... Jesse's taking me to his parents' house. Oh how I despise them. It was nice talking to you Finn! I'll see you next week when we double!_

_~Me says: Nice talking to you Quinn. Teehee, our names rhyme! See ya next week._

_~Quinn Fabray is offline~_

Just then, Rachel came down the stairs, and into the living room and plopped herself next to Finn.

"Hey! What'cha doing?" She asked cheerily, staring at him. He quickly closed the chat.

"Waiting for you. I was just talking to Quinn." Finn said, as if he had known them both for years.

"Quinn... She added you?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Finn nodded.

"Oh well, let's go!" She said, grabbing his arm and pulled him off the couch into the direction of the door. They walked out and Rachel locked up. She opened the garage and there stood a bright pink volkswagon. Finn groaned.

"I have to ride in _that?_" He complained. Rachel shot him a glare.

"There is nothing wrong with it! Get it!" She yelled, playfully pushing him. Finn and Rachel both got in, and Rachel drove to the local Lima Mall. They walked in and Rachel immediately dragged him into a store. Finn watched in amazement and horror as she quickly picked out multiple shirts and pants. He was then thrown into the dressing room as she stuffed the clothes in his hands.

"When you try on each one, come out and let me see!" She said as she walked out of the dressing room and waited outside. Finn came out and Rachel shook her head 'no'. Finn kept going in and out of the dressing room, trying on all the clothes Rachel had chosen for him. Only about 4 outfits were acceptable to her. Finn went to the cashier and payed for his clothes, and this was repeated in about every men's store.

After getting Finn a wardrobe of clothes and basic hygenic necessities, they went to get lunch in the food court. After they finished eating, Rachel dragged him into one more store. She searched around for something, with Finn right behind her, when she bumped into something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, and when he turned around, she gasped.

"Puck?" both Finn and Rachel exclaimed, before turning to look at eachother.

"You know Puck?" They said in unison again.

"Hey guys" Puck grinned. Rachel through her arms around his neck in a tight hug. When she pulled away, Finn walked closer to him and they bumped fists.

"Puck! It's been so long! How have you been? _Where _have you been?" Rachel rapidly fired questions at him, and he chuckled.

"I've been travelling around after highschool, and the past few years I've been living in New York. I've been alright. How have you been?" Puck asked, chuckling.

"Pretty good. You were in _New York _and I didn't even run into you?" She exclaimed. Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"New York's got a lot of people." He said simply. Puck turned to Finn.

"What're you doing in Lima?" Finn turned to Rachel who blushed.

"Uh...he's my...boy...friend" Rachel croaked. Puck looked absolutely shocked. He then hugged and congradulated the two.

"Still doesn't explain what you guys are doin' here" Puck said. "He meetin' your parents?" Puck asked.

"Actually...we're here for a wedding..." Rachel started. "Quinn Fabray's wedding..." She said and watched as Puck's face fell.

"She's getting married? To who?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"." Rachel said, lightly putting her hand on Puck's forearm, trying to comfort him.

"St. Jackass?" Puck exclaimed, then bit his lip, hard. He turned around for a second, and it looked like he was going to punch something before he turned around with a fake smile.

"Good for her. She deserves to be happy" Puck said. He then took out a paper and pen, scribbed something down and ripped it into two pieces, handing one each to Finn and Rachel.

"You guys call me sometime and we can hang out." Puck said quietly.

"When are you going back to New York?" Finn asked him. Puck shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna stay in Lima." He said before turning around and started heading out, before throwing a goodbye over his shoulder. Rachel turned to Finn and heaved a huge sigh.

"I feel so bad for Puck. He's clearly not over Quinn." Rachel said. Finn looked confused.

"What happened between them?" He asked.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the house." She said, dragging him out by the hand. They got in the car and drove home. Rachel explained Puck and Quinn's story to him, and by the time they reached the house, Rachel noticed it was time she go meet up with Quinn. Finn said he needed some rest from all the shopping, so he would be fine being alone for a little while. Rachel then drove to Quinn's house and rang the door bell. In lesson then a few seconds, Quinn opened the door and engulfed Rachel in a giant hug.

"Rachel!" She yelled happily.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled back with equal enthusiasum. They finally released their embrace and walked inside. They sat on their couch, and started to catch up. They talked about the wedding a bit, New York, and Finn and Jesse.

"Yeah, I just came back from shopping with him" Rachel said laughing.

"I know! He told me on facebook" Quinn also laughed.

"Oh! You'll _never _guess who I ran into today!" Rachel exclaimed, Quinn looked confused.

"Who?" She questioned her bestfriend.

"Puck!" Rachel cheered. Quinn's face was one of pure shock.

"P-Puck?" Quinn asked, shakily. Rachel nodded her head.

"Did he have..._her _with him?" She asked.

"No. She was probably at his house or something." Rachel said. Quinn nodded. Her eyes looked blank, and her face was a little bit paler.

"Quinn...I'm sorry" Rachel said. "I never should've brought him up." Quinn shook her head.

"No. It's alright." She said.

"Maybe...maybe you should go see him. Go see _them_." Rachel said.

"Do you...do you think he'd let me?" Quinn asked. " I mean, all these years and..." Rachel looked at her sympathetically.

"Quinn, I'm sure he'd let you see her. I think he still has feelings for you. You should've seen him when I told him you were getting married to Jesse." Rachel explained. "He freaked." Quinn smiled slightly.

"He freaked?" She asked hesitantly. Rachel nodded.

"Who freaked?" Asked Jesse as he walked into the house and into the living room. He sat down across from them.

"No one" Quinn said quickly. Jesse raised his eyebrow in question.

"Alright. Don't tell your fiance. I get it, girl talk." He said, before getting up to leave. "I'll leave now, and let you guys talk. Nice to see you, Rachel" Jesse said, leaving. The girls both sighed when they heard the upstairs bedroom door close.

"That was close." Rachel heaved. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah..." Quinn agreed. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. _'It feels like highschool again' _Rachel thought, grinning.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter is the double dinner date!_

_I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked out my new story ******'The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine'. ** I'm writing it with my good friend Dolphinsaregaysharks19. It'd be great if you reviewed it too!_

_:) xxx 3 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves! :) This chapter is kind of short, but it's filled with a lot of drama! And so will the next one! :) Enjoy!_

_**Diclaimer: Don't own Glee.**_

* * *

"Finn! Are you ready yet?" Rachel called to Finn, who was in the bathroom, while she was in her room. They were currently getting ready for the dinner date they had with Quinn and Jesse. Finn walked out with a frustrated expression on his face, and fumbling with the tie around his neck.

"I can't. Get. This. Stupid. Tie. To. Ugh!" Finn yelled, before throwing in on the ground in frustration. Rachel chuckled at his short temper before walking over, picking up his tie, and placing it around his neck again.

"Come on, no time for foolishness." Rachel urged, causing Finn to sigh.

"Can you help me with this stupid thing?" He asked, defeated. Rachel shrugged and proceeded to help him.

"Shouldn't you be skilled at this sort of thing?" Rachel asked, hinting at his job.

"I usually use a clip-on. This cow-town doesn't have any!" Finn exclaimed. Rachel shot a warning glance at him, pointing her finger.

"Hey...Don't diss Lima!" She joked. Finn put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry" He mumbled, before putting on his tuxedo jacket. Rachel grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

"Dad...Daddy! Finn and I are going out to dinner with Quinn!" Rachel called.

"And her fiance" Finn added, causing Rachel to nod.

"And the beast!" She yelled, before dragging him out the front door, into the car. This time, Finn drove.

"So, uh... Why do you call Quinn's fiance the beast?" He questioned, repeatedly moving his gaze between the road and Rachel.

"I really would not like to talk about it right now." Rachel said darkly. Finn raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Why?" He asked.

"Finn, I really would _not _like to be in a bad mood tonight." Rachel started. "Consider tonight, like a project. A drama project. And you get marked on it. So you have to do your best if you want a good mark." She said.

"Seriously? You're comparing this to a drama project?" Finn asked, with humor in his voice.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said defensively. She then pointed to a building. "There! That's where we're having dinner." Rachel yelled. Finn pulled into the parking lot, got out, and opened Rachel's door for her.

"Aw. How chivorous of you!" Rachel joked, getting out of the car. They locked up and walked to the door of the restaurent. Rachel put her hand on Finn's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked quietly. Finn just nodded and grinned.

"Of course. This is gonna be a piece of cake!" He exclaimed. "Oh, speaking of cake. I want some." He declared.

"At dessert. Now stop talking about cake, you look like you're going to start drooling!" Rachel exclaimed, laughing. Finn just looked excited that he was going to get cake. _'Boy, I really love cake'_ He thought. Sometimes, he wondered about himself. He was a man, with child-like attributes. That included an unusual obsession with sweets. Finn offered his arm to Rachel. She took it, then they walked in together, arms looped.

Awaiting them at the entrance, was the host. He quickly asked for their names.

"Good evening, sir, madam. Do you have reservations?

"Yes. We're supposed to be meeting my friend Quinn Fabray and her fiance Jesse " Rachel explained. The man flipped through a list before pointing at something on the sheet.

"Ah, yes. The St. James table. Your friends are waiting for you, follow me to your seats" He said, then stalked towards the dining area. Quinn spotted Rachel and waved at her. Once they reached the table, they sat down and a waiter brought them menus and took their drink orders.

"I'll have some red wine" Quinn said.

"I'll take a sparkling water" Jesse ordered. _'What a fucking sissy' _Rachel thought. _'Can't handle alcohol?'_

"I'll take some wine as well" Finn said.

"I'll just have Champagne." Rachel told the waiter. He nodded and left to get drinks.

"Oh! We haven't been formally introduced" Quinn exclaimed. She extended her arm to Finn, who shook it.

"Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn" Rachel pointed out. They all shared a laugh. Finn stuck his hand out to Jesse.

"I'm Finn Hudson. Rachel's boyfriend" Finn said. Jesse just looked at him, not shaking his hand.

"Jesse St. James" He snarled. Finn's hand retreated. _'Well.' _He thought _'That was rude.'_. Finn and Rachel exchanged a glance, and they didn't notice the death glare that Quinn gave her fiance. Thankfully, the waiter brought their drinks to kill the rest of the awkwardness, and soon, most of them started enjoying themselves. Quinn and Rachel were telling Finn all about the old times they had at McKinley High, while Jesse sat there, sipping on his water and staring at Finn, which made him uncomfortable.

"-And then Rachel finally got revenge on him by putting _sardines_ in his gym locker!" Quinn said, her and Rachel laughing hysterically.

"Really, Rachel? Sardines?" Finn asked laughing. Rachel, still laughing, nodded.

"So, Rachel, how did you and uh, _Finn Hudson _over there, meet?" Jesse asked, changing the mood to serious. Rachel looked over at Finn, silently reminding him of the talk they had when they first met.

"Uh, we were set up on a blind date by a mutual friend.." She said, Finn nodding.

"How long have you been dating?" Jesse questioned.

"6 months" Finn piped in.

"Are you-" Jesse started, but was interupted by the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked them politely. They all nodded, while Jesse grumbled. Rachel ordered a salad, Quinn spaghetti, Jesse and Finn both ordered steak.

"So...Quinn, any other plans for the wedding?" Rachel asked, changing the previous subject.

"I was thinking, we could have red and white roses" Quinn said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Jesse asked, looking over to his fiancee. "That's so unoriginal. Why don't you pick something else."

"Jesse, I like red and white roses. I've always wanted them at my wedding, ever since I was a little girl!" Quinn said, glaring at him.

"That's stupid." He snarled.

"You're stupid." Quinn declared, before looking away from him and gulping down the rest of her wine. Soon, the waiter came with their food, and Quinn ordered another glass of wine, for both her and Rachel. They all ate with small talk. When they finished, Jesse and Finn payed the bill and they both left in their respective cars.

_~Finn and Rachel~_

Rachel stumbled into her room, closely followed by Finn. She was a little bit tipsy, but not so much that she didn't know what was going on. She turned to face Finn, but tripped. Finn quickly went to catch her.

"Careful there" Finn said, chuckling at her, causing her to pout.

"You're a meany, Finn!" Rachel laughed.

"I know" He said shrugging and grinning. Rachel stared at him, before leaning up and kissing him. Finn was shocked, before he reciprocated. After a minute, Finn realized what was happening and broke the kiss. Rachel looked up at him with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You're clearly drunk. We shouldn't be doing this" He explained, before going into the bathroom to change into pajamas. When he returned, he saw Rachel curled up on the bed, already asleep. He gently covered her with the blanket before he slid into bed.

_~With Quinn and Jesse~_

The whole ride home, Quinn and Jesse wouldn't speak. When they finally reached the house, Quinn quickly stormed in, followed by Jesse who slammed the front door after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse yelled. Quinn turned around with a furious look on her face.

"_ME?_ What the hell is wrong with _ME_? What the hell is wrong with _you_?" She screamed.

"There's absolutely _nothing _wrong with me." Jesse declared.

"_YOU'RE _the one who was making stupid comments about my wedding decisions! _AND _you wouldn't leave the poor man alone! You were_ constantly _glaring at Finn!" Quinn spat.

"That's because he's _stupid!_" Jesse yelled.

"And why is he stupid? Because he's got Rachel? Admit it, Jesse. You're still not over her!" Jesse glared at Quinn as she said that.

"Oh, and like you're not still in love with that mohawked piece of _trash_?" He fought back.

"Puck is twice the man you'll ever be, Jesse." Quinn said cooly. This caused Jesse's anger to rise. "Rachel would _never_ go for you again. I don't even know why _we're_ engaged!" She screamed at him. Jesse took a step forward and lifted his hand, before slamming it down across her face.

"Just shut the _fuck_ up. You're lucky to have me, you ungrateful bitch. If it wasn't for me, you'd be with that little fucker and that little mistake, struggling to survive. Instead, you're living a dream, and you don't even appreciate it!" Jesse spat. Quinn held her hand to her cheek, with tears in her eyes, where she was striken. She then grabbed her purse and keys, running out, and got into her car. She slammed on the gas and drove off. She drove to the only place she could think to go, thank God, Rachel gave her the address. She parked, and got out of the car, walked up to the house and rang the door bell. She patiently waited, until someone opened the door.

"Quinn?" The voice cracked.

* * *

_Did you guys like it? Please review! :D. Oh, and if you could check out my other stories, that'd be really cool too :D_

_:) xxx 3 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, guys, here's the next chapter! Thanks to all for being SO great, reading/reviewing/faving/alerting! You make me smile! :) In this chapter, there is a HUGE twist, that I hope you didn't see coming! _

_**penpaperpencil- **I've never even heard of that movie, or seen it before. So the answer to that is no. It's just a random idea that popped into my head. If it seems like I stole the idea from that movie, any other movie, or another story, I apologize. _

_**Disclaimer:Don't own Glee.**_

* * *

Quinn woke up confused the next morning. She looked around; this definately _wasn't_ her room. She huffed and fell back down on the bed. It was too early, and she was too messed up to think. She curled up, turning on her right, with her eyes closed. She let out a long sigh. She tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. When she admitted defeat, she opened her eyes and inwardly gasped at the shocking scene in front of her. _Puck_. A half-_naked _Puck. Suddenly, flashes of the night before filled her head. She got up, and rushed to put her clothes back on, before running down the stairs and out the door. She got in her car, and speed-dialed Rachel.

"_Ugh, Hello?"_ Rachel mumbled groggily.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you_. Immediately_" Quinn said with a frightened tone in her voice.

"_Can't it wait for like...another 2 hours? It's 7 a.m."_

"No. It can't. I think I made a huge mistake last night"

"_Tell me about it. I usually never drink. I feel horrible."_

"It's _worse_ than drinking. Way, way worse!"

"_What is it?"_

"I need to talk to you _in person_. This cannot be discussed via cell phone."

"_Alright, alright. Uh. Meet for breakfast?"_

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the old diner." Quinn said before hanging up. She started her engine, and drove to meet Rachel.

_~At the Diner~_

Rachel spotted Quinn as soon as she walked in. Quinn was sitting in 'their' old booth from when they were in highschool. They used to go here every Saturday. Rachel walked over to her bestfriend and slid into the seat across from her.

"Hey" Rachel said, once seated.

"Hi" Quinn replied. A waitress then came and poured them both coffee.

"So what's so important that I had to meet you here at 7 a.m?" Rachel asked while sipping her cup of coffee, causing Quinn sighed.

"I-I slept with P-Puck" Quinn stuttered. She brought her gaze to Rachel. She noticed that her friends' eyes were wide with shock, and she was coffing.

"What?" Rachel almost shrieked.

"Don't make me repeat it!" Quinn hissed at her.

"How did it happen? And _when_ did you even find the time to go see him? _When _did it happen?" Rachel shot questions at her at lightening speed.

"Well, it started as soon as Jesse and I got home from dinner last night..."

_~Flashback~_

_The whole ride home, Quinn and Jesse wouldn't speak. When they finally reached the house, Quinn quickly stormed in, followed by Jesse who slammed the front door after him._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse yelled. Quinn turned around with a furious look on her face._

"_ME? What the hell is wrong with ME? What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed._

"_There's absolutely nothing wrong with me." Jesse declared. _

"_YOU'RE the one who was making stupid comments about my wedding decisions! AND you wouldn't leave the poor man alone! You were constantly glaring at Finn!" Quinn spat._

"_That's because he's stupid!" Jesse yelled._

"_And why is he stupid? Because he's got Rachel? Admit it, Jesse. You're still not over her!" Jesse glared at Quinn as she said that._

"_Oh, and like you're not still in love with that mohawked piece of trash?" He fought back._

"_Puck is twice the man you'll ever be, Jesse." Quinn said cooly. This caused Jesse's anger to rise. "Rachel would never go for you again. I don't even know why we're engaged!" She screamed at him. Jesse took a step forward and lifted his hand, before slamming it down across her face._

"_Just shut the fuck up. You're lucky to have me, you ungrateful bitch. If it wasn't for me, you'd be with that little fucker and that little mistake, struggling to survive. Instead, you're living a dream, and you don't even appreciate it!" Jesse spat. Quinn held her hand to her cheek, with tears in her eyes, where she was striken. She then grabbed her purse and keys, running out, and got into her car. She slammed on the gas and drove off. She drove to the only place she could think to go, thank God, Rachel gave her the address. She parked, and got out of the car, walked up to the house and rang the door bell. She patiently waited, until someone opened the door._

"_Quinn?" The voice cracked. Quinn felt a wave of relief fill her body, as she saw him. She wiped away her tears and flung herself into his arms, snuggling her head into his chest._

"_Puck" Quinn sniffled. Puck hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_What are you doing here?" He whispered in her ear._

"_I-I-I" Quinn started stuttering. Puck got the hint that something was wrong, so he invited her inside. He sat her down on the couch and brough her some water. He took the seat across from her._

"_Now, tell me what's wrong" He said softly. Quinn inhaled a deep breath, before telling him all about the fight, and what Jesse said to her; and that he had hit her. Puck grew angrier by the minute. Quinn began to tear up, so Puck got up and went to sit next to her. He enveloped her in hug, rubbing her back._

"_I'm sorry" He whispered. Quinn thought it was very comforting. 'It feels right' She thought. _

"_It's not your fault" She said back._

"_I'd kill him if you gave me the go-ahead" Puck said, drawing away from the hug, to wipe away the tears that just seemed to keep pouring. Quinn knew they weren't for Jesse. They were for Puck. For her. For making a mistake so many years ago. _

"_P-Puck" She stuttered, "How is she?" Puck smiled when she brought her up._

"_She's doing great. She's getting so big now." He informed her. "She askes about you"_

"_Really?" Quinn asked, her face lighting up. Puck nodded. _

"_We-I, missed you, Quinn" Puck said huskily, causing Quinn to blush._

"_I miss you too." She said, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Do, -do you ever think about..." Puck started, "About what would've happened if you...you didn't..?" Quinn nodded, knowing what he was talking about._

"_All the time" She said. This caused Puck to tear up._

"_Then why did you leave? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us?" Puck fired._

"_I was young, Puck. I didn't know what I wanted! If I could go back and change it, I would!" _

"_And now? Now you're older. Do you know what you want now?" He asked harshly. Quinn nodded. "What?" _

"_You" Quinn said immediately, without thinking. She threw her arms around his neck, before planting a kiss on his lips. Puck hesitated, before reciprocating it. He wrapped on hand around her waist and placed one gently on her cheek, rubbing the soft skin with the pad of his thumb._

_After a few minutes, Puck pulled away. He scrunched his eyebrows, staring at the blonde beside him._

"_What about Jesse? Your fiance?" He growled, emphasizing 'fiance'._

"_I ran out, remember? Which is why I am here, with you." Quinn said before leaning in again. The kiss overtook them, and their hands roamed eachother. This time, Quinn broke it off._

"_Let's head up to your room" she whispered seductively. Puck gulped._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, hesitant. Quinn nodded, before getting up and taking his hand. They tip-toed up the steps. Once in the room, Quinn hastily started removing his clothing._

"_Quinn, Quinn" Puck called in a hushed toned, getting her attention. "We have to be quiet. We might wake her up" He informed, Quinn nodded. He leaned down to kiss her, then gently placed her on the bed, before crawling on top._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Woah" Rachel said, wide eyed. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah. Fuck, I'm never drinking again" She groaned, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"You know what's not true" Rachel called her out.

"Shut up" She said, glaring at her friend. They paid the check, and went to their respective houses. When Quinn arrived at hers, she heaved a sigh of relief, to find that Jesse's car was gone.

_~With Rachel~_

"Hey, Rach." Finn said groggily when Rachel stepped through the door, as he poured a cup of coffee. He looked as he had just woken up. Pajamas still on, messy hair.

"Hey, Finn" She replied, sitting down at the table. Finn also poured her a cup, and sat next to her.

"What were you doing out so early?" He asked, sipping on his cup of Joe.

"Went out to breakfast with Quinn" She replied simply. Finn gave her a skeptical look.

"_This _early?" He asked, receiving a nod, "Are you sure you're not cheating on me" Finn joked. Rachel looked shocked.

"No! How could you accuse me of something like that! Like I would ever cheat on _you_" Rachel said. When realizing her wording, she blushed.

"I-uh" Finn cut her off.

"I know" He said winking at her. "I mean, why would you want someone else when you've got _this_" Finn said with a cocky grin, motioning to himself. Rolling her eyes, Rachel finished off her coffee, got up and put it in the sink.

"Any sane woman" She replied grinning. Finn raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that you're _in_sane?"

"That's not what I said, Finn" She said defensively. Before she knew it, Finn was standing right beside her.

"I know" He smiled, "D-do you remember what happened last night?" He asked, hesitantly. Rachel's eyes went wide with shock as she remembered Quinn telling her she slept with Puck.

"We didn't...we didn't have s...ex... did we?" She asked worridly.

"No! No, but uh, you _did _kiss me" He said. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"I-uh-ah-Finn, I'm so, _so _sorry!" She furiously apologized. She stopped when she felt a hand on her cheek. She followed the hand, looking up at Finn.

"It's alright. I can't say I didn't enjoy it" He said, causing Rachel to blush, "But It would've been better if you were in your right mind, and actually _wanted _to do it. Don't worry, though, I stopped it before it could go further" Finns said, before walking away, leaving Rachel standing there, starstruck.

"What just happened?" She asked herself, when Finn was out of sight.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? :D I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW! They make me smile :)_

_:) xxx 33 M._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had school -_- which means that the updates will take a lot longer, and I profusely apologize for that! Thank you all SO, SO much for all the feedback! _

_Oh my gosh! Only a few days until the Season 2 premiere! I'm so excited! Did anyone else hear their Empire state of mind and Telephone cover? They're both AMAZING. If you'd like a youtube link to the songs, please, pm me and I'll send it to you! :)_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee. **_

* * *

Quinn was spread out on the couch in her living room, glass of wine in hand. _'I'm so confused!'_ She thought. Groaning, she took a huge gulp of the alcohol. _'I should leave Jesse, right? But where would I go? Where would I stay? With Puck? I couldn't do that to him! I mean, I just went to him last night, crying. After 7 years, I just show up on his doorstep and __**sleep **__with him! Like that's going to make everything better!' _Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by the front door opening and closing shortly after. She watched as Jesse walked into the living room.

"Oh, God, Quinn!" He yelled, running at her, picking her up in his arms and hugging her. "I was so worried when you didn't come home last night!"

"And whose fault is _that?_" Quinn spat at him, pushing him away, before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him fiercely. Jesse stepped towards her, placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I lost my temper. It won't happen again. I love you" Jesse said sweetly. Quinn squinted her eyes at him.

"Really? You _hit _me, and called me a bitch, called my _daughter _a mistake and come back the next day, expecting me to take you back?" She screamed.

"Quinn, I told you. I lost my temper." Jesse calmly said to her, a little bit _too _sweetly. Quinn didn't believe him, not for a second. _'I can't be with him' _She thought. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Jesse, I can't be with you anymore." Quinn said calmly. She eyed the ring and went to try and take it off, but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't you dare, Fabray. You're _going_ to marry me." Jesse growled. Quinn gave him a look of distain. She glared at him, as if to say _'Oh, really?'_.

"No. I'm not, Jesse. I'm tired of this! I'm tired of _you_! I hate pretending that we're this happy, engaged couple, when I'm _miserable_!" Quinn yelled, "It's obvious we don't love eachother! You love my bestfriend. We should just call off the wedding and stop lying to the world!"

"May I remind you, why exactly you decided to accept my proposal in the first place?" Jesse asked, glaring at her. "Your sister. You want her to live, don't you?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Well then, if we call off the engagement, and the wedding, then who's going to pay for your dear older sister's life support?" He spat darkly at her.

"You're awful!" She screamed at him, tears running down her face at the mention of her sister's conditon.

"That may be true, but as long as I'm signing the checks, I get to do what I want. _Understand_?" Quinn nodded. "Good. Wait here. I brought you something" Jesse said, before retreating. A minute later he came back with a bouquet of red roses, a box of chocolates, and a small velvet box. He handed her the flowers and chocolates, before opening the velvet box and pulling out a necklace. He spun her around and pulled her hair out of the way, and placed the necklace delicately around her neck. Quinn looked down at it. _Jesse's Girl _read the necklace. She inwardly scowled, but put on a fake smile. _'I'm doing this for you, Sis.'_ Quinn thought, before sighing and turning to face her fiance.

"Do you like it?" Jesse asked, smugly smiling.

"It's gorgeous" She replied, masking her true emotions.

Back at the Berry household, Rachel had her headphones in-ear, listening to music and cleaning up a bit before her dads got home. She was currently vacuuming the carpet in the living room while humming. Her music was up so loud, she couldn't hear the footsteps behind her. Finn was creeping up behind Rachel, trying to surprise her. He quickly snaked his arms around her and spun her around to face him. He watched Rachel scream with her eyes glued shut, as she pounded against his chest.

"DON'T KILL ME!" She screamed, causing Finn to go into a fit of laughter. When Rachel saw that she was still alive, and in no pain, she opened her eyes. She witnessed Finn fall against her parents' couch, laughing hysterically. She pulled out her headphones, turned off her ipod and the vacuum before crossing her arms against her chest.

"It wasn't funny! How would you feel if it really _was _a murderer and I was killed?" She whined. She suddenly felt the mood change when she saw Finn staring at her intently, with a serious expression on his face.

"Horrible" He said simply. Rachel gulped, before releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. She cleared her throat, hoping to stop the awkward moment that was sure to unfold. After Finn told her that she had kissed him, and he had wished she was sober, everything he did or said to her was awkward.

"So, uh, is there anything you need, because I should get back to cleaning..." She asked, trailing off. Finn stood up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming?" He asked her.

"Uh..uh.. together?" She fumbled, blushing at the thought of them all alone, wet, with barely any clothes on.

"NOO! I was asking if _only_ you wanted to go swimming, all alone, while I suffer in this heat." Finn said sarcastically. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"No need for sarcasm, Mr, it was just a question." Rachel said. "And the AC is on. It's not hot in the house."

"Come on, Rach. We should go swimming! You've been cleaning all day!" Finn exclaimed.

"How would you know? You were asleep!" She fired back at him.

"I was _trying _to! But your vaccum is just _so _noisy! It just doesn't like me!" Finn joked, causing Rachel to laugh. "And speaking of people who don't like me. Jesse called for you earlier."

"What? He did?" Rachel asked shocked. "He called the house phone? No, he wouldn't risk that! He knows what would happen if one of my dads answered. So that means..." She started, then looked at Finn, who was smiling sheepishly. He then looked down at his feet, embarrassed. He looked like a young child who just got caught stealing a cookie out of a cookie jar.

"I answered your phone." He mumbled.

"It's okay. Not like you read my texts, right?" She joked. Finn fakely chuckled before mumbling a "Yeah".

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"He said he wanted to meet with you." Finn told her. Rachel raised her eyebrows again, this time in wonder and confusion.

"He did?" She asked. He nodded. "What did you tell him?" At this question, Finn smirked at her.

"I told him to stay away from my girl or I'll kick his ass" He said smugly, causing Rachel to blush.

"Let's go swimming!" Rachel said, quickly changing the subject. She watched as Finn's eyes lit up, before he ran up the stairs, probably to get changed. She walked after him. _'He'll probably be in the bathroom getting changed'_ She thought. Carefully opening her bedroom door, just incase she was mistaken, she walked in, in relief to see that it was empty. She rummaged through her dresser before finding her favourite red bikini.

Rachel walked out of the house with a towel wrapped around her. Surprised to see Finn already out, she called him. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. He started to jog towards her. Rachel was even more surprised, when she felt herself being tackled onto the grass, and feeling Finn start to tickle her sides as he sat on top of her.

"Finn!"..."What"..."Are"..."You"..."Doing?"..."Stop!"..."Tickling me!" Rachel shrieked in-between laughs. Seeing Rachel's fit of laughter causes Finn to chuckle.

"Dunno. Bored." He replied, smirking. Rachel was staring at him, when she realized what postion they were in.

"Uh...Finn. You're kind of... sitting on top of me" Rachel pointed out to him, blushing. Finn looked down, and realized that he, indeed, was sitting on her. He was afraid that he was hurting her. He moved his knees to support him better, so he wouldn't crush her.

"So?" He replied, smiling down at her, which only caused her to blush even more. _'I blush way too much around him. I feel like such a school girl.' _Rachel thought, _'He doesn't find anything wrong with our position...'_

"I was kind of telling you to get up." She said.

"Mmm.." Finn hummed, as if he was thinking. " Nope" He said, popping the 'p'.

"Nope?" Rachel asked, squinting her eyes, confused as to why he wouldn't get up.

"Nope" He repeated.

"And why not?" Finn just shrugged his shoulders.

"If I get up," He started, before leaning his head closer to hers. "Then I wouldn't be able to find out your opinion." He stated.

"My opinion of what?" She breathed. "You're not making any sense, Finn."

"Your opinion. What you would feel like if you were sober last night. When you kissed me" He said nonchalantly, before leaning even closer. Just as he was about to kiss her, they were interrupted.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Leroy joked. They both blushed deeply, though not moving an inch, when they saw both of Rachel's dads standing in the back doorway, watching them almost kiss.

"Uh. Sorry Dads/Mr. Berrys" They both said in unison. Leroy and Hiram both waved it off.

"It's alright kids." Hiram said.

"You're both adults, and you're dating. It's to be expected." Leroy said. Finn heaved a sigh of relief when he felt like Rachel's fathers weren't going to kill him.

"Anyway, we're home from our buisness trip. I hate summer. There's so many of these buisness trips that we have to go on." Hiram complained, sighing. "We're going to get some groceries, and to see an old friend. We'll be back later." Hiram said, before walking off.

"Have fun you two." Leroy winked, before closing the screen door, and walking in. There was an awkward silence between Rachel and Finn, which was to be expected after what just happened.

"So...are we gonna swim, or what?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence. Finn looked back down at her and gulped.

"Yeah. I really need to cool off" He said blushing.

* * *

_Well, that's this chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait! And sorry It's so short, but plenty of drama and fluff will be coming later! If you guys have any suggestions, please mention it in a REVIEW! :)_

_:) xxx 3_

_M._


	9. Chapter 9

_(This chapter contains T-ish-M-ish language)_

_Oh gosh, I can't believe I left this story unupdated for so long! I apologize! I'm pretty sure this chapter is the longest I've written for this story yet... So that's a good thing. _

_For those of you who guessed that the 'she' they talk about is actually Beth, you're right. We'll be introduced to her soon. And also, I hate Jesse as well, but he's very relevent to this story (unfortunately :P) so he's going to be staying. If you check out my other stories, he is a jerk in there as well._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._**

* * *

"Hey, Rach" Finn called, nervously standing outside the bedroom, knocking on the closed door. Things were still awkward between the two, and they've tried to avoid contact the past few days. He patiently waited for Rachel to open the door. When she did, he was caught by surprise. Actually, he was leaning against the door, and when she opened it, he almost fell.

"Oh, Hi there, Finn. Are you alright?" Rachel asked slightly amused as he pressed his hand over his heart, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He heaved, cheeks tinted a pale pink. Yes, he was indeed embarrassed. He was used to doing clumsy things, but not in front of girls. Not in front of _Rachel_. It was pretty much his fault. His mother always told him not to lean against the door. But apparently Finn doesn't listen to what seems to be _great_ advice. _'I should call her up or go visit soon' _Finn thought. Remembering Rachel was there when she spoke, he mentally shook off the thought, saving it for another time.

"So, was there anything you needed?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, Puck invited me over, he wanted to catch up. I was just wondering if you wanted to come too. Apparently, according to your surprise to see him when we went shopping a while ago, you two haven't seen each other in a while. So... what do you?" Finn asked, flashing her a small half-smile. Rachel couldn't help but smile back slightly. When he smiled, his dimples showed.

"So cute.." Rachel unconsciencely said.

"What?" Finn asked, clearly not hearing what she had said. Realizing she had said that _aloud_, and not in her mind, her cheeks turned a bright pink. _'Honestly, what's with all this blushing? I feel like a school girl'_ She thought. Shaking off her thoughts, she turned back to look at him.

"Uh, I said, I'd love to," Rachel started. Finn's face lit up. "But I can't. I promised Quinn that I'd help her pick out some stuff for the wedding." Instantly regretting her promise once she saw Finn's bright smile fall. He looked like a little kid who just found out Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Oh..." He said, a slight tone of disappointment apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Quinn hadn't even started planning, and the wedding is in a month and two weeks. Maybe next time..." Rachel explained. Finn shrugged, nodded and plastered a microscopic smile on his face.

"It's alright, Rach." He insisted. "We're probably just gonna watch the game or something. You know, man-stuff. Nothing you'd be intrested in" He faintly smiled at her. He started to turn around when he felt a tiny hand on his arm. He turned his face back to Rachel.

"Tell Noah I said hello" She said with a smile. Finn nodded.

"Will do. Bye, Rach." Finn waved, as he walked back down the stairs and out the door. Once he was outside. He stopped in his tracks. His eyebrows furrowed as his expression grew to one of confusion.

"Wait... Who's Noah?" Finn wondered aloud.

Finn and Puck sat on Puck's couch, drinking beer while flipping through the channels on T.V. Finn noticed no little girl running around.

"Where's Beth?" Finn asked. Puck took a long sip of his beer before answering.

"At my Mom's house. Sarah wanted to take her shopping. She's only 9 years old, but she's definately her mother's daughter." Puck sighed when he thought of Quinn. She had left in the morning aftermath, after a brief night of rekindling whatever relationship they had. She hadn't even said goodbye! _'Did she notice the picture of the three of us on my nightstand? Did that scare her off? Was it too real for her? Did it hurt her for missing out on so much of Beth's life?' _Puck mentally questioned. He was brought out of his thoughts by Finn asking a quesiton.

"Hey dude, random question: What happened between you and Quinn? You seemed upset when Rachel mentioned her getting married. You never talked about her in New York". Puck nodded.

"It all started in sophmore year... Well...actually, I met her in the second grade, but that's kind of irrelevent to the story. So, anyway, sophmore year of highschool..."

_~Flashback~_

_The rain belted the ground heavily as Puck ran from his truck to the field. He saw a recognizable blonde girl sitting on the bleachers alone in the rain. He made his way up to the girl, watching with a frown as her shoulders shook; she was obviously crying. He took off his letterman's jacket and put it over her shoulders. Taking her by the arm, he pulled her up and lead her to his truck._

"_Don't ask questions, Quinn. You need to get somewhere dry before you get sick" Puck said. Quinn bit her lip and nodded, her vision blurry from her tears and the rain. When they neared the truck, he opened the passenger door for her, helped her climb in before getting in as well. He turned to her in his seat, and watched as she brushed her tears away with the back of her hand, silent with the exception of a few sniffles._

"_Wanna come over and we can talk about whatever's making you upset?" He asked. Quinn shook her head disagreeingly._

"_I'd rather just go home." She choked out. Puck nodded, started the engine, but not before replying._

"_Sure, but I'm coming with you and we're going to talk". They drove in silence, with only the soft hum of the radio making a noise. Usually, if there was silence between him and a girl, Puck would feel awkward, but with Quinn, it was comfortable. They reached the house of the Fabrays, and Puck immediately opened her door and helped her out, like the proper gentleman his mother raised him to be. 'Ha. Who am I kidding. I'm an ass to girls. Quinn's the only exception' He thought as he led her to her house. _

_Walking into the house, Quinn led Puck up the stairs. "We can talk in my bedroom, my Mom will kill me if I leave two puddles of water on the couch" She told him, as she opened her bedroom door. She nodded her head towards the bed, letting him know it was alright to sit down._

"_I'll make some hot chocolate. Be right back" Quinn said, leaving Puck alone. He sighed and ran his hand over his damp mohawk. The things he would do for this girl. The truth was, that he'd had a crush on her since they met in second grade. But Quinn hadn't thought of him as anything as her bestfriend. The third muskateer to their little group. Since...well, pretty much forever, it had been Quinn, Rachel and him. He looked after them like they were his sisters. If anyone messed with them, he'd kill them._

_Quinn slowly walked in with two mugs filled with hot chocolate and weaved up to Puck, careful not to drop any of the hot beverage. She handed one to Puck and sat down across from him on the bed. Sipping her drink, she waited for the inevitable question._

"_Now, tell me, Q. Why were you crying?" Puck asked sincerely, putting a comforting hand on her knee._

"_I-I caught Sam cheating" She choked out, a tear escaping her eye and rolled down her cheek. Puck shot up, grabbed her drink, placing it on the nightstand before sitting down in front of her, closer than he had last time and gently wiped away the tear. He wrapped her up in an embrace, oblivious to the fact they were both still soaking wet._

"_Oh, Q. I'll kick his ass" He muttered darkly, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. _

"_But, that's not all" Quinn said. Puck urged her to continue. _

"_Tell me everything, Q" _

"_During Cheerios practice...I noticed one of the girls was missing. When it was cut short, all the other girls left, while I went to the change rooms to grab my bag. T-that's when I saw him w-with..." Quinn tried to explain, but burst out into tears again. _

"_Shushh.. Keep going, Q. Don't cry. Who'd you catch him with?" He whispered in her ear, still comfortingly stroking her hair._

"_S-Santa-na" She managed. Puck stopped stroking her hair, mouth wide open, as were his eyes. Quinn took notice of the lack of his comfortable motions and looked at him. He looked shocked; betrayed._

"_Puck.." Quinn called, putting her hand on his chest. Puck tore away from his own little world and looked at the blonde girl who was currently sitting on his lap. "I-I'm sorry, Puck. I shouldn't have told you this.." Puck shook his head._

"_No. No, I'm glad you told me, Quinn. You're probably the only one, other than Rachel, of course, that would tell me the truth if they had found out." He reassured her, with a small, sad smile. _

"_You probably hate me now" She said, "I ruined your perfect little relationship with Santana." Puck furrowed his eyebrows at the accusation and began to stroke her cheek with his thumb._

"_No, of course not, Q! I could never hate you!" _

"_But..but you said that you'd finally gotten it right when you started dating her" She sniffled._

"_I lied, Quinn" He hesitantly admitted. Quinn looked at him in shook._

"_Why would you lie to me? I thought we were bestfriends! I thought we told each other everything!" Quinn pushed herself off of his lap and stood up._

"_We are bestfriends! That's why I had to lie!" He shouted, also getting up._

"_What-" Quinn started but was cut off by Puck._

"_You think I actually loved that bitch? Please, Q! You're not blind! You could see we spent most of the time fighting! She was constantly bitching at me for no reason!"_

"_There must've been a reason, Puck!" Quinn called._

"_Well, of course there was! She was pissy all the time because I would ditch her in a heartbeat if you wanted to hang out! Even if it was just a night in at Rachel's house." He yelled. His words caused her to stop in shock._

"_Huh?" _

"_But no! You had just started dating Sam, who you had been pining over for months, and you were just so happy! For once in your life, you seemed care-fucking-free, and I didn't want to ruin it!"_

"_How could you ruin it?" She asked shakily._

"_How the hell do you think, Quinn? You were so into Lady-lips that I couldn't just come out and tell you that I fucking love you!" He screamed. His cheeks were now tinted a dark red, a vein was noticible in his felt her heartbeat rise immensly, as her blood boiled._

"_W-what?" She hoarsely made out._

"_Don't play so fucking stupid, Q. You must've had some idea that I liked you. Probably not this much, but you knew. Yet, you still stomped on my fucking heart, all those times you made me stay on the phone with you 'till three a.m, talking about Sam. How fucking gorgeous and god-like he was. How blue his eyes were, and how unbelievably fucking amazing his golden hair was. Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurt, listening to you ramble on about how high and mighty this ass was? You put him on a fucking pedastol, yet he ended up screwing you over." Puck spat. By now, there were tears in Quinn's eyes, and Puck's face was completely red; you could tell he was angry and out of breath. _

"_Puck..."Quinn cried softly._

"_You shouldn't have been the one putting him so high up on a pedastol, you should've been on that piece of fucking wood. Yet, you continued to do so. You still kept calling me, instead of Rachel. That was chick-stuff, Q. I've never wanted to hear you talk about how hot a guy was. I just put up with it because you guys were my bestfriends, and I fucking love you, so that just beat the lame-ness out of it. He shouldn't have cheated on you. He didn't know how good his fucking life was. He had the most fucking gorgeous girl, yet he took it for granted. He fucking used you." He growled._

"_What hurts me the most is that maybe, if I just acted on my feelings, I could've been the one taking you shopping! I could've been the one dancing with you at all the school dances. I could've been the one going out to dinner with you, or having dinner with you and your parents. Sure, I may do all that shit now, but I would've been together with you, instead of just with you. I could've been the one hugging you, holding your hand and kissing you. I could've been the on to pick you up and twirl you around after I just scored the winning touch down. I could've been the one making your heart skip a beat whenever you see me, just like you do whenever I see you. But no, I just had to be too fucking chicken shit. I was afraid of losing our friendship. Our amazing friendship. And the thought, what would've happened if we'd broken up? Doesn't really matter, I would've still been in love with you. I would've never broken up with you." Puck was seemingly calming down a bit._

"_Don't you get it, Q? You deserve so much better than that douchebag. You have no idea how much I want to rip out his stupid hair, one by one, making it as painful as possible. Just like my life had been the past year since you started dating him. He made you cry, he made you hurt. He wasn't there for you. He didn't know all your secrets. He didn't even know you. I could've been a much better boyfriend for you than him. I could've been everything he's not. Hell, I am everything he's not. You think I ever cared for Santana like I do you? Hell fucking no. I would've tossed her to the curb, twice, in the speed of fucking light, if you would've given me the time of fucking day. But you were always just my bestfriend. I would've never hurt you, Quinn" He finished softly. Quinn stood in place, trying to sort all the information she had absorbed over the last little while._

"_Y-you love me?" She uttered. Puck swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat after his speech, and nodded._

"_More than you'll ever fucking know." He whispered._

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?" She whispered._

"_I already told you, I didn't want to ruin our friendship." This answer was apparently, unacceptable to Quinn, because she started beating his chest with her fists._

"_Bullshit, Puck. Bull fucking shit! There was something else! There was something else stopping you, holding you back, Puck. Don't even try to fucking deny it! You did it for your own selfish reasons!" She screamed._

"_Like what?" He growled, stopping her fist, catching it in his palm._

"_Sex! You wouldn't act on it because I told you I didn't want to have sex! Don't even dare try to say you're better than Sam. You're not. You may be my best fucking friend, but you're the same as all the other guys"_

"_I am better than him" He whispered._

"_No, you're not, Puck. You know you would sneak off with some other... some other slut. You can try to deny it all you fucking want, but that's the only reason you ever dated Santana."_

"_It may be the only reason I dated her, but I never would've done that to you. I would wait until you were ready." Puck said sincerely._

"_I told you I wanted to wait until marriage"_

"_I'm sorry, but that's a load of crap. I heard Sam bragging the other day about how he got so close with you. I wanted to rip his fucking balls off" Puck growled._

"_And I stopped it. I stopped it because I didn't want to progress any further."_

"_Fuck that. You stopped because you have feelings for me. Just admit it. I've seen you stare at me during Spanish, but I thought it was too fucking good to be true." He said._

"_And what makes you think that they are real now?" She asked, arms crossed, eyes squinted._

"_You wouldn't have gotten so worked up over saying there was something else stopping me."_

"_Fuck you" She snarled. Puck grinned._

"_Any fucking day." He cheerily said._

"_I hate you" She spat._

"_I love you too"_

"_You're an asshole. I would never date you in a million years. You're too much fucking trouble, and your mohawk disgusts me" She angrily lied through her teeth to get him to shut up. She was not expecting the reaction that he had, however. Before she knew it, She was pushed up against the wall, one of Puck's hands on her hips, and another on the back of her neck, which pulled her face closer to his. His lips covered hers in a kiss, filled with anger, passion and love. She spent no time hesitating to reciprocate it. She, of course, had wanted it just as much as he did. She began to nibble on his lower lip, but was surprised when he pulled back. She looked up at him in question, stilled dazed from the mind-numbing sensation his kiss gave her._

"_Never, ever, diss the mohawk" He whispered huskily._

"_It's ugly" She spat. She was given another swift kiss._

"_It's disproportionate." She growled, causing him to gasp._

"_You fucking bitch" He said, pushing her up against the wall once more, more roughly. He began to pepper her lips with hungry kisses. "Take...it...back" He said in between kisses._

"_Shut up. Stop talking and just kiss me" was Quinn's reply._

"_I fucking love you,Q" He muttered, pulling her off the wall, throwing her on the bed and climbing in with her, still kissing her. She began to fiddle with the button on his jeans when Puck broke the kiss. "Q, no" he moaned._

"_Why not? It's the only way I'll know if I'm better than Santana" Quinn said._

"_You don't want this" Puck fought._

"_Yes. I. Do. I've been ready for a while, Puck."_

"_A-are you sure?" He asked skeptically._

"_Yes. More than anything" Puck shrugged, figuring it really was what she wanted. There was no reason for Puck to believe she had done something to make him mistrust her. He resumed what they were previously doing._

"_Now, you're completely sure?" He whisperingly asked once more._

"_Yes. I love you, Puck" She muttered against his lips, and that was all he needed to continue._

"_So... am I better than Santana?" She asked as she rested her head against his chest._

"_You're a fucking idiot" He muttered, leaning down to kiss her feverishly once more. Pulling away, she grinned._

"_But I'm your idiot now" She stated._

"_Don't you fucking forget it" He said, leaning down for another kiss._

"_Never" She whispered against his lips._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Woah..." Finn said, eyes wide. Puck nodded, taking a drink out of his beer.

"Yup" He popped the 'p'.

"That's intense, man" Finn noted, once again, Puck nodded.

"There's more dude."

_~Flashback~_

_Puck walked through the doors of McKinley High, a little over a month since he and Quinn had gotten together, and he felt on top of the fucking world. He took in a moment to appreciate the glare he was receiving from Sam and Santana. He triumphly smirked at them as he passed the two, heading for his girlfriend's locker. He noticed a small note attached to it._

_Puck,_

_Meet me outside on the bleachers when you read this_

_-Quinn._

_He crumpled up the note and made a dash for the doors. He rounded the field and found the beginning of the bleachers. When he started to walk up he noticed where Quinn was._

"_It's funny, we were in this exact same position a little bit more than a month ago, except for the rain. Who knew it would turn out to be the best day of my life?" He smiled as he sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in for a quick peck, but was rejected._

"_What's wrong, babe?" He asked concerned. He then noticed the tear stains on her cheeks._

"_P-Puck I-I don't know how to tell you this..." She started hoarsely._

"_Just say it, baby. As long as you're not breaking up with me, I can handle whatever it is" He said with a small grin._

"_I'm pregnant" Her voice cracked. Puck's eyes flew wide open, as well as his mouth. For a few seconds, he murmered some incoherant things._

"_I-I...I.." He started._

"_Look, if you're going to break up with me and go back with Santana, make it fast, please" She sniffled._

"_Are you fucking kidding?" He asked disbelievingly. "I told you a month ago, and that hasn't changed by the way, but I'd never break up with you. I love you, Q." He pulled her in for a hug._

"_I love you too" She said, her voice muffled by his shirt._

"_It might be a bit...inconvient and early, but I...can I tell you something?" He asked. Quinn nodded. "Whenever my mom, or grandma would jokingly ask who I'd get married to...I always said you." Quinn silently gasped. "Yeah, I know, we're still just kids, but I'd do anything for you. Even if it means working all night and getting no sleep to support us, I want to raise this kid with you. We'd be like a family, Q. Remember all those times we'd play house? Rememeber Rachie was always our daughter, just 'cause she was so short? It could be like that,Q. It was always a lot of fun. But if you tell any of the guys I said that, I will deny it" Quinn laughed at that._

"_Okay, I don't really give a shit what the guys, or anyone else for that matter, thinks. It's only about you, the baby and I. That is, if you give me the chance to be there, and if you keep it. Sure, it might be hard in the beginning, but I'm thinking about the future. Q, picture this, a white picket fence surrounding out nice house, with rose bushes in the front, a small vegetable garden in the back. A dog running around with this" He said, putting his hand on her stomach. "little guy or girl. Maybe... a few more? That sounds like a fucking blessing. And maybe...the kids at school might give us a hard time, but fuck 'em. We don't need any of them. Besides, if we need a friend, we always got Rachel, too, right? She wouldn't abandon us, afterall, her mom, whoever she was, became the surrogate for the Berry's when she was just 17. So what if you're only 15 now? You'll be 16 real soon. And it's a head start, atleast you'll be able to run around with your kids instead of waddle around like some old hag"_

"_Puck..." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder, tears in her eyes._

"_No, seriously, Q. I want to be there. I want to support you, and our kid. I won't be a dead-beat like my dad. But I love you, too. I know it's a crazy idea, but we were never really normal, were we? Can we keep it?" Puck asked, looking hopeful._

"_You're right" Quinn laughed. "We never were normal, and never are going to be." Puck grinned at her way to laugh it off a bit._

"_Exactly, baby. If anyone can make it, we can." He encouraged._

"_You really want to be with me, still?_

"_I'd be crazy to leave someone like you." He said honestly._

"_And you won't leave me for a slut the second I start to blow up like a blimp and get bitchy?" _

"_Are you kidding? I grew up with you, I doubt it could get worse than that" He joked, receiving a small , playful slap on his chest."So, whaddya say, Q? Can we keep our little bastard?"_

"_Puck, if you were there with me, I'd be more than happy to keep it." She smiled. Puck grinned and picked her up, twirling her around._

"_Looks like you finally got to twirl me around, just like you wanted" She said._

"_I've got everything I could fucking want" He said, kissing her. Pulling away when she remembered a few problems._

"_Puck...we need to set up doctor's appointments." She reminded him_

"_No prob" He said._

"_And how are we going to tell your mother? Or my parents? And what about the living arrangements? We can't just live in two different houses and raise a kid. That is, if my parents don't murder me, push me down a staircase in hopes of getting rid of the baby, or kick me out." She asked._

_'Fuck...' he thought._

_~Flashback ends~_

"Holy crap. So you got her pregnant at 15?" Finn asked.

"She was the one who was 15, but yes, I did." Puck replied. There was a silence between them, filling the air with tension. Puck was the one who broke the silence.

"So dude, tell me about you and Rachel." Puck said.

_'Fuck...'_ Finn thought.

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked this chapter :) Please Review! It'd mean so much to hear your feedback! _

_Next chapter will include more Finchel, and also will tell Quinn's side of the story!_

_If there is anything you'd like to see, please let me know in a review! :)_

_:) x x x 3 3_

_M._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! For starters, thank you so much for all the reviews! Secondly, I'm sorry this chapter is incredibly short, I really wanted to post something up for you all, and I promise the next chapter will be super long! It will probably be my longest chapter yet! Please review, it'll get me writing faster, I swear :)_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee._**

* * *

"How'd you two meet?" Puck asked. Finn started feeling nervous at that instant. He felt his palms start to get sweaty, and his throat partially close up. _'Crap...Rachel told me what to say if I was ever put in this position...Why didn't I pay more attention? Great, now I gotta wing it'_ Finn thought to himself. Before answering his friend, he swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans a few times.

"Um...Well...We, uh, we both lived-_live_ in New York, you know. And uh," Finn fumbled out. _'Oh God, I sound just like I did when I was sixteen' _

"And..?" Puck urged on, nodding his head towards him. Finn took a sip of his beer, and stared at the top of the can, as if it held the answer. "Do you seriously not remember, dude"

"Of course I do," Finn said, as he closed his eyes and tried to replay previous conversations with Rachel in his head. _'Oh! That's right, she said something about meeting through a mutual friend!'_

"Uh, well, we met through a mutual friend, uh, h-he set us up on a blind date, and we've been uh, going out ever since." Finn said, nodding his head, confirming his statement.

"Oh. Cool." Puck replied, completely un-interested after finally hearing the story. The not-so-detailed story.

"Hey Puck, who's Noah?" Finn asked.

"Oh, uh," Puck started, somewhat embarrassed at his real name. "It's my first name." He stated.

"Seriously?" Finn said through a laugh, receiving an empty can thrown at his head.

Rachel walked up to Quinn's house, and barged right in. She didn't bother ringing the doorbell, Quinn had said no one was home when she called her earlier. She found Quinn pacing around her kitchen as she nibbled on her nails. She treaded straight towards her and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stand still.

"Oh, Rachel, hi."

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do, missy. What happened to calling off the wedding?" Rachel bursted out. She honestly had no idea of where Quinn's mind was. Jesse had slapped her, now she was taking him back?

"I'll explain everything, just let me go" Quinn said, as she tried to wiggle out of Rachel's grasp. Rachel released her, but grabbed her hand, dragging her into the living room, and flung her at the couch.

"Talk" Rachel growled.

"Alright, well.. After we left the diner, I came back here and got a glass of wine," Quinn started, but quieted when Rachel cut her off.

"Quinn, when we left the diner it was _8:30_ _a.m._ You shouldn't be drinking that early!" She scolded the blonde, who glared at her.

"Can I finish my story, please? And besides, it's not like I haven't drunk earlier than that." She stated. Rachel nodded.

"Point proven, continue."

"Alright, so I got a glass of wine, and sat down on the couch, thinking about how I should leave Jesse, but not know about where I would go, and also about how bad I feel about doing that to Puck, when the devil came home. He ran up, grabbed me and hugged me, saying how worried he was, and that it was a mistake, he lost his temper, it would never happen again, that he loves me, blah blah blah." Quinn imitated Jesse by lowering her voice.

"What a load of bull-" Rachel started, but Quinn held up her hand to stop her.

"Let me finish, Rachel." Rachel huffed, but urged her to go on. "I said that I was leaving him, and went to take off the ring, but he stopped me. He said that if I call off the engagement and wedding, that he would stop paying for my sister's life support." Quinn finished, a tear slipped out of her eye and raced down her flushed cheek. Rachel immediately sat up and pulled her in for a hug. She began rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back, while trying to assure her everything would be fine.

"But how do you know that for sure, Rachel? I can't even began to imagine how Puck must feel. He'll probably hate me!" Quinn began crying hysterically, with Rachel still trying to comfort her.

"Listen to me," Rachel said sternly, lightly shaking her friend to get her attention. "You are _Quinn Fabray_. People used to part like the red sea for you in highschool. You're going to get through this. But you won't be alone. You'll always have me, Quinn. Now stiffen up that upper lip. Puck will understand if you explain it to him." She finished. The blonde smiled and nodded, wiping away her tears while inhaling deep breaths.

"Let's go plan a wedding" Quinn said softly. Rachel then snapped her head and looked at her like she had grown another head.

"You're going to go through with it?"

"I have to. Someday things will work out, right? If Puck and I are truely mean't to be, we will be one day." Quinn smiled slightly, nodding her head approvingly once she finished speaking.

"I'm proud of you, Quinn. You're being very mature about all of this." Rachel smiled at her, before looping her arm with the other woman's and headed for the kitchen table covered with books.

Later that night, Rachel walked through the door to her old house, and hurried straight for her room, hoping to take a nice hot shower to clear her mind after the eventful day she had. Of course, she was a little bit surprised when Finn was lying on the bed. He looked up at her once he heard the bedroom door open, and smiled at her.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." Finn said, catching her completely off-guard. Her eyes slightly widened, and her cheeks reddened ever-so slightly.

"Y-you did?" She asked, receiving a nod from the man, complete with the little half-grin he seemed to always use. The one that always made her a little more nervous. "What for?"

"Well, when I got back from Puck's, your dads where home, and they asked to double with them tomorrow night." The brunette's eyes shot completely wide open, while her jaw dropped a bit.

"W-what? You mean a date?"

"Yeah. And I figured it'd be kind've rude to decline, so now we have a table for four at a restaurant in Dayton tomorrow night at 7 o'clock." Finn informed her. "Also, I'm guessing their going to ask us about our _relationship_, so I thought we could talk. You know, get to know each other more, plan out answers to certain questions."

"Sure"

* * *

_Again, sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be so, so much longer. Please review, I'd gladly take suggestions. Next chapter is all Finchel! What should Finn and Rachel talk about? What should her dads and them talk about at dinner? Does anyone know any real restaurants in Dayton? Any suggestions would be awesome._

_:) xxx 3 3_

_M._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the long wait, guys! This chapter has taken me a while to write, mostly because I kept getting side tracked. But I am very proud of this one. You'll get to see some background information on Finchel, some (hopefully; I tried X3) humor, and some Grandchild-obsessive parents. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story yet, and it's ALL FINCHEL :D_

_If you do not know the song 'Suddenly' by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard, I suggest you check it out. It's amazing. I've only recently discovered it (saturday night..)_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or any of the song lyrics used in this chapter/story._**

* * *

The two awkwardly stilled, their eyes shifting between the other, and the ground, or some random object in the room. Rachel bounced on her heels, shifting and switching them every so often. Finn, trying to eliminate the tension in the room, broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to sit down, or something?" He asked her. Rachel nodded, before walking over to the bed, climbing ontop of it, and crawling over to the end, facing opposite Finn. Leaning against the bar of the bed, she twiddled with her thumbs whiling poking the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

"So..." Finn dragged out, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to think of a topic they could talk about.

"It's kind of sad how uncomfortable we are around one another most of the time, huh?" Finn said, a humorous tone extracted from his voice. "I mean, one day we're all cool and buddy-buddy and you kiss me, given you were drunk, but nonetheless, we've acted as we were actually close friends, somewhat _more _than friends, but now we can hardly say two sentences to each other without acting like pubescent fourteen year olds." He added the last park jokingly, resulting in the two laughing together.

"It is somewhat pathetic," Rachel added, a smile taunting her lips, as she recovered from laughing. Finn then decides, that smile might be his favorite sight. _'Woah. No, Hudson. You can't get too attached.'_ He mentally kicked himself. Shaking his head, he flashed her a grin.

"So, Rach," Finn started, " Is it alright if I call you Rach? Wait a minute, don't answer that, I'm going to call you Rach whether you like it or not." Finn declared, earning a nearly inaudible giggle from Rachel, which he had almost missed. "What's your story?"

"My story?" She asked, somewhat confused as to what he meant. Finn simply nodded.

"Yeah. Your _boyfriend _should know all about you. So, how did you become the Rachel Berry you are today?" Finn asked her, seemingly interested, leaning against his fist, which rested on his propped up knee.

"Well, I was born in the Lima General Hospital on December 18th, twenty-five years ago to Shelby Corcoran-Berry and William Schuester," Rachel began, stopping when she received a confused look from Finn.

"So... Your dads aren't your _real _dads?" He asked.

"No, they're actually my uncles, my dad Hiram is actually my mother's brother. His name was Corcoran-Berry as well, but he cut out the Corcoran part. That was my grandfather's last name, my grandmother _insisted _on having her name placed last. He, uh, lost all respect for his father when he got thrown out by him once his sexuality was revealed. And, uh, my mother died giving birth to me, and apparently I look so much like my mother, that my father couldn't handle it and he..." Rachel wiped a small tear that escaped her eye. Finn reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Finn told her sincerely. Rachel threw out a weak smile, and shook her head.

"No. It's best if I do talk about it. Quinn and Noah are the only ones who actually know about it, I'll never get over it, atleast a little bit, without talking about it. I was, -_am_ the spitting image of Shelby, and it was too hard on my father to look at me everyday, seeing so much of her in me. It was so hard, that he ended up commiting suicide two weeks after my fifth birthday." Finn's mouth opened to try to say something comforting, but no words would come out. He moved his body and his arms swallowed her body up in a secure embrace. Finn ended up stroking her long, chestnut hair, his face resting in it, while his grip around her only tightened. His sences filled with the aroma of her hair, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he involunterily licked his lips. _'She smells like strawberries.'_ He thought.

"Sorry, Rach. I-I can't believe how you must feel." He whispered against her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver as his warm breath tickled her. Rachel swallowed hard, breathing slowly and deeply, trying to calm down her rising heartbeat. _'Calm yourself, Rachel.' _She reminded herself as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm fine, Finn, but thank you for your concern. It just hurts, you know? Being abandoned by my father like that. It makes me greatly appreciate my uncles so much, they treat me like their own daughter, and it feels like I've been theirs from birth. _They _are my true parents. Not biologically, of course, but they love me like I'm their own." She said, smiling.

"Wait..." Finn started, a confused look swept through his eyes, as he furrowed his eyebrows and let his mouth hang open slightly. "Aren't kids usually given their dad's last name? So how is your last name Berry?" He asked.

"I told you how my dads are like my real parents, so when they adopted me, I was given the option to keep my last name-Schuester, or take my dads' and mom's last name-Berry. I couldn't bare to live with the reminder that he didn't love me enough to stay alive." Rachel said, swallowing hard. "Even though that's not exactly the case, it feels like it." She wiped a small tear, before straightening up and smiling. " You're a smart man, Finn. Put it together." Rachel teased, slightly sticking her tongue out at him during the last part. She giggled when she received a playful pout that graced Finn's face.

"You're mean. Continue."

"Well, I grew up in this house. I went to William McKinley Elementry, then to William McKinley High and-" Rachel was cut off by the sound of Finn's voice filling the room.

"Wait, you went to McKinley High?" He asked, sounding shocked. Rachel's eyebrow instinctively rose as a confused look appeared on her.

"Yeah...why?"

"Do you know a Kurt Hummel?" Once Finn asked that, a face immediately popped into her mind.

"Yes, I do actually. I went to school with one. Why do you ask?" A small scowl appeared on her face once she was reminded of him.

"He's my cousin." Finn simply said, flashing a small smile.

"He tortured me in school." Rachel sneeringly retorted, but found amusement when Finn awkwardly squirmed in spot and an 'oh' came out of his mouth. She gave him a reassuring smile to show him she had no hard feelings. "Now it's your turn, Finn. Tell me about yourself." Finn stroked his chin thoughtfully as he gathered his words.

"Born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio, Christopher and Carole Hudson are my parents. I attended a private school and played on the football team there. Star QB, by the way," Finn added the last part with a wink. "Now I live in New York, as you know. Not much to know about me."

"If you don't mind me asking, how and why did you get into this male escourt business?" asked Rachel.

"Well, as soon as I graduated, I moved to New York to pursue my dream with a couple dozen bucks in my pocket, you know, thought I'd try the Madonna way of things. But I ended up not being able to pay the bills, big surprise, and I came across an ad in the paper, resulting in my working there." He told her, drawing shapes on his jeans with his index finger, not very comfortable opening up with her.

"What was your dream?" She asked, seemingly interested. Rachel Berry was a strong believer of following ones dreams at any means neccessary, and she was very proud of her beliefs; so proud, that she recited her sort of 'motto' to anyone and _everyone._

"I wanted to be a musician." He replied nonchalantly. He got asked this question frequently, and when he'd answer, most people would laugh in his face, pat him on the back and say 'good luck with that'. It totally destroyed his confidence, and now when asked, he would act like it wasn't the most important goal in his life, like he _wouldn't_ feel completely empty if it never worked out.

Rachel's eyes lit up at the word, along with her face. She would've never pinned Finn as the musical-type, but when all the pieces were put together, you could definately see that he had great potential. He was always humming something, day and night. Constantly tapping his foot rhythemically, while patting his leg correspondingly to the beat. He was raw, she was refined. Rachel smiled, she could _train _him. They could go back to New York as true, honest _friends_ and she could _help _him. They could help _each other_.

"That's _marvelous_!" She cooed, receiving a strange look from Finn. "Are you still pursuring it?" She enthusiastically asked.

"Well, yeah. I've done a few things here and there, like I wrote a couple songs for a T.V show, I've played at a couple local concerts and I play at the annual Christmas parade. I've also been in several bands, that haven't really gotten anywhere." He listed, with each accomplishment he announced, she seemed more and more intrigued.

"That's great, Finn! Wait... Are you the man singing to Santa Clause on his float every year?" Finn blushed at the recognation. Every year, he'd sing his own cover of 'Jolly Old Saint Nick' on the Santa float, and all the kids seem to enjoy it. It started out as a daring move to try and stop Kurt's son (which he acquired from a surrogate mother) from crying. They were at the Christmas parade, and Kurt would not get him the Transformers shirt he wanted(because Kurt said it would clash with his skin tone), and he threw a fit. Finn, not knowing how to stop his sobbing, jumped up on the float, grabbing the guitar from an elf, began to play. It had been quite bold, but it did the trick, and afterwards, the man playing Santa asked him to come back the next year and play again.

"Yeah, that's me in all my pride and glory." Finn laughed nervously, but somehow found encouragement and pride at the sight of Rachel's smile.

"I've seen you a few times. You're stupendous, Finn! I'm surprised you haven't been signed yet!" She gushed. "Will you sing for me?" She asked, repeatedly 'oh-ing' and waving her hands.

"Sure." Finn laughed at her reaction, before smirking. "But only if you'll sing with me." Rachel looked as if she was thinking it over, but anyone who truly knew her would know that she never passes up a chance to present her talents. It was a trait that stayed with her since she was young.

"I'd love to." She states, earning a smile from Finn. "You know, I'm an aspiring Broadway actress." Rachel proudly said.

"Really?" Finn asks, receiving a nod.

"I've been on a few Off-Broadway shows so far, and some minor roles on actual Broadway shows. Nothing major, _yet._ My dream role would be Elphaba from Wicked."

"That's just...Wow. I don't think I could ever do that. That's amazing, Rach." Rachel beamed at his compliment. "What should we sing?" He asked.

"Do you know any Barbara Streisand?" She inquired. Finn cocked an eyebrow.

"Barbara who?" Finn had asked. A gasp escaped from Rachel's mouth.

"I am shocked that you don't know Barbara Streisand, a _legendary_ Broadway preformer. She's actually the reason my middle name is Barbara; I'm sort of named after her." Rachel declared. Shrugging her shoulders, she lept off her bed, grabbed her laptop and lept back on, resuming her previous spot. She turned it on and opened the Google search engine, quickly typing something in. "I'll forgive you for not knowing who Barbara Streisand is." She said with a smile. "Do you know this song? It's one of my favorite duets." Rachel turned the convienient computer in Finn's direction.

"Yeah, I know it. It's a great song. It's actually my mom and dad's song. Well, they didn't write it and they don't own it, but it's their song. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He fumbled awkwardly, earning a giggle from Rachel.

"Yes, Finn, I understand you." She replied with a laugh.

"Good, because I don't." He said, causing Rachel to laugh once again. "We should sing this." He stated.

"Great." She said joyously, reaching over to put the laptop on the nightstand beside Finn. She blushed when she had to climb over him. Sitting back down, she motioned for him to begin singing. Finn took the hint and inhaled a large breath, while Rachel waited to join in during the female parts.

_She walks in, I'm suddenly a hero  
I'm taken in my hopes begin to rise  
Look at me, can't you tell I'd be so  
Thrilled to see the message in your eyes_

_You make it seem I'm so close to my dream  
And then suddenly it's all there _

_Suddenly, the wheels are in motion  
And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean  
Suddenly I don't need the answers  
'Cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you _

The two sang in a flattering harmony through the second verse and chorus, and jumped into the bridge, pouring their unadulterated emotion into the song. They were both now standing, circling each other during the song. Unknown to the other, they both felt an unusual connection.

_Why do I feel so alive when you're near  
There's no way any hurt can get through  
Longing to spend every moment of the day with you_

_Suddenly,the wheels are in motion  
And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean  
Suddenly I don't need the answers  
'Cause I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you_

They finished off the song, staring at each other, panting for breath. None of them knew what was coming next, or who initiated it. But before they could stop it, (if they even wanted to) Rachel and Finn were in a sensual lip-lock. His large hand held her neck securely, pulling her head closer to his, if possible, while Rachel's hand was tangled in his hair, gently tugging on it, and the other one was on his shoulder, squeezing it every so often. Rachel's natural instinct took over her mind, and she wrapped her leg around Finn's waist. Finn lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed, climbing on the bed as well and hovering over her, never breaking the kiss.

The two broke apart (secretly a little too soon for them both), out of breath. Finn immediately sat upright, while Rachel got out from under him. Both cleared their throats, looking all around the room, anywhere except at the other, slightly flustered.

"I-I'm sorry, that was very out of line." Rachel apologized, but Finn shook it off.

"Don't. There's nothing to be sorry for, Rach." Finn said. "You were... phenomenal. How have you not been cast for some major show? I'm definately going to be sitting front row opening night for your first show." Finn expressed his amazement, awestruck, all the while Rachel's blush deepened.

"Thank you, Finn." She said. "But while I whole-heartedly agree with you, I thought _we_ sounded remarkable together! Our voices commend each other beautifully." Rachel voiced.

"They do." Finn laughed. "But we should probably prepare some answers to questions your dads might ask."

"Yes. We should." Rachel confirmed, and the two began to discuss random questions. As they progressed, they felt very well-prepared, so Rachel suggested a break. They now layed side-by-side on the bed, simply talking.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, folding her hands across her stomach. Finn turned his head to look at her, a habit he had picked up in elementery school.

"Yeah?"

"What's your most embarrassing secret?" She questioned, out of the blue. Finn was slightly caught off-guard. His cheeks blushed a crimson shade as he thought of the answer.

"That was random. But, uh, when I was a teenager, I was awkward, and I had a problem with uh," Finn started, swallowing the small lump that formed in his throat from discussing this topic. "I had a problem with _self-control_." A few seconds of silence had past once that was said, before a laugh rang noticed Rachel was holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Shut up, it's not funny." He whined.

"Yes it is. It's hilarious." Rachel said, wiping away tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes from laughter.

"And why's it so funny?" He asked, pouting. Finn was definately not one to enjoy being made a joke out of, but he can't say that he wasn't used to it. It happened often during his school days, so he learned to go along with it. Just laugh it off, it hurt less that way. It wasn't his fault he was freakishly tall from such a young age.

"Because, you seem so self-confident now. Like, the other day when we were going to go for a swim? You were totally dominant. I would've never guessed you had that problem if you didn't tell me. You were kind of aggressive. Sexually agressive." Rachel answered. She wouldn't admit it to him, or aloud for that matter, but she found it enticing. Half the time, he had this adorable boyish charm, and the other half he was rather..._sexy_. He knew how to carry himself. He presented himself extraordinarily. Like he was some hot model, but he wasn't cock about it, which only added to the sexy-factor.

"I'm not always like that. I'm just as self-concious as anyone else. I have body image issues just like everyone else." He retorted, staring at the ceiling, trying not to look at Rachel in fear he might breakdown. He was more sensitive than anyone gave a 6'3 giant credit for. Just because he was like the Jolly Green Giant, didn't mean he doesn't have feelings.

"What would you feel self-concious about?"

"I'm freakishly tall. Everything about me is huge. I mean, somethings are better bigger, I'm not complaining, not many people have that without the enhancement of pills, but look at my hands, look at my feet. I feel like a sasquatch sometimes. I've always been called that, along with many other names in school, and I've gotten used to it. I've started believing it." Finn expressed his insecurity. Rachel slightly blushed at his discreet sexual remark, before feeling sympathy for him. She reached her left hand over to him and clasped his hand in hers, entwining their fingers, gently stroking the smoothing skin on the backside of his hand. Rachel expected the skin to be somewhat rough, as he seemed to be a rugged guy, but she was pleasantly surprised at the soft warmth that came with caressing his hand.

"Finn, you shouldn't listen to what people say about you. You're an astounding person, and if someone doesn't agree, well, truthfully you don't need them." She softly assured him, enjoying their physical contact. Probably more than she should. "In the words of Lady Gaga," She began. "_I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, Baby I was born this way_" Rachel sang softly to him.

"Thanks, Rach." He flashed her a small, sad half-smile. "But sometimes I feel I'm not very liked." Before she could think over her words, she blurted them out.

"I like you." Finn's heartbeat increased slightly, even though he knew she didn't mean it in that way. _'Finn, calm down. You don't like her as more than a friend. Vice-versa, it's the same.' _He reminded himself. Finn smiled, and moved closer to her to give her a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for listening, Rach. I don't usually talk to anyone about this." He said with genuine caring.

"You're welcome. I like seeing the more vulnerable side of you." She said, smiling her illuminating smile.

"You never told me your most embarrassing secret." Finn reminded her, grinning. He noted Rachel immediately snapped her head away from his gaze.

"I, uh."

"Out with it, Berry." Finn said, poking her side with the hand that wasn't attached to hers. She had forgotten to remove it. Or just didn't want to. And Finn was glad, her small hand somehow fit perfectly in his large one, and he felt a... a _spark_.

"I... I sucked my thumb until I was 13..." She said, a hint of embarrassment present in her voice. Finn simply smiled.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rach." Finn assured her, he began to rub small circles on her hand with his thumb. "It showed your vulnerabilty. That you felt the need to depend on something. Like, if everything was changing, that would be the one thing to calm you down; to remind you that there's something there in your life, that...that would be the same. You could _depend_ on it. Which is weird now, 'cause you're so independant now."

"I told you you were smart." Rachel said, smiling appreciatively. She made a move to kiss his cheek, as he had done to her, but it was at the sametime that Finn turned his head to smile at her. The two ended up kissing, neither bothering to move and break it. An electrical surge filled them both, and they found places where their hands naturally fit, Rachel's around Finn's neck, one playing with the strand of stray hair at the nape of his neck, and Finn's on Rachel's waist.

"Sorry." The two sheepishly said in-sync as they pulled apart. Hearing that they said it at the same time, they started to laugh.

"Hey, Rach?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn?"

"What's going on with you and Jesse?" He questioned. Rachel figured this question would pop up eventually.

"Well, Finn, in highschool, he was persistantly pursuing a relationship with me. He would simply not take no for an answer. It got so intense, that I caught him sitting on the tree outside my room one night. The next day, he came to school with a black eye."

"Puck?" Finn asked.

"Puck" Rachel replied, smirking at the memory of her calling Puck in the middle of the night whilst her and Quinn were having a sleepover to get Jesse to leave. Sure, his advances were a little more...violent, but they worked.

"I guess he's still not over you, even though he's getting married to your bestfriend." Finn pointed out.

"I guess not. It doesn't matter, though. I'd never go for him."

"Good. He doesn't deserve you." He said with a grin. Rachel blushed, thanking him quietly, before rolling over onto her stomach so she could wrap her arm around him in a small hug.

"So, Finn, tell us. How much do you love our little Rachel?" Hiram asked. Finn's eyes shifted as he looked down at the table cloth, mentally slapping himself. Love, the most obvious, yet the one subject they overlooked during their discussion. He felt his muscles slightly tense up as he racked his brain, searching for an answer. He suddenly felt a bit more calm when he heard Rachel mutter 'I'm not _little_, I'm vertically challenged' under her breath.

"Well, to be honest, Mr. Berry," Finn started, feeling an amount of pressure added when he felt and saw Rachel's eyes fixated on him from the crook of his eye. "I'm crazy about her." He answered. _'That was a perfect answer. Not exactly saying you love her, but implying it. But it's sort of true. She kind of drives me crazy.' _Finn thought to himself. _'In a good way.'_ He added after. He left out an incoherent sigh, feeling proud of himself for his quick thinking when he heard the two men cooed at his response. He felt even more accomplished when he snuck a quick look at Rachel, noticing the small blush gracing her features, with a small smile pasted on.

"And why do you love her, if you don't mind me asking." Leroy asked, joining the conversation. Finn inwardly groaned when the questioning resumed the topic of love. He began to fumble with the bottom of the table cloth, watching the brunette from the corner of his eye, as she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Uh, well," He began, inhaling deeply, trying to shake the sound of his nerves from his voice. He had never been this nervous around a girl's parents before, and he hoped it doesn't sound like he is. "There's plenty of things that I love about Rachel." He said, before rotating his head to the left to look at her. She flashed him a small, nervous smile, urging him to continue. "I love how..." Finn licked his lips before he continued. "how...humble she is, even though she's probably _the _kindest woman I've ever met. Scratch that, she _is _the kindest _person _I've ever met. Not to mention talented." He noted her smile brightening once he complimented her talent.

"I love how gentle she is with everyone, well, _almost _everyone she encounters." He smirked, remembering back to their previous conversation as to how she despised Jesse St. James. Licking his lips, a pondering look embellished his face. "I love how, she'll always try to make the best out of a situation; no matter how bad it is. I love how, how perserverant she is. Even though she's been rejected by casting directors on Broadway multiple times," He took notice of her wincing as he mentioned her failures. "I don't know why they would though. But she still keeps trying. She keeps trying to reach her dream. Not many people have that kind of determinations that Rachel has. It's rare. And refreshing. And I have no doubt in my _entire_ being that she'll make it. I'm just waiting for the day those guys will regret not casting her when she wins her first Tony award." Rachel beamed at him, grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a light squeeze, as if she was trying to thank him.

"Most of all, I love how she's not afraid to be herself, or try new things. She's proud of who she is, which is something I've always struggled with, especially in highschool. Self-image was kind of important to your survival back then. Trying new things definately wasn't something I was greatly anticipating before. Not until I met her, that is. She kind of...changed me, I guess. For the better, definitely, for the better. I'm not talking about that crazy, full transformation like water to wine that Jesus does, but she's affected me. Courage is something that isn't common in folks today. Everyone's so self-conscious, that they all pretend to be someone their not, just to please someone, and they lose sight of who they are. But not Rachel, and I really admire that." He ended, with a small grin thrown at Rachel, who simply cast him a trifling smile, eyes glistening, seemingly indicating that she had been touched by his little speech.

"Mr. Berrys, that's some things I love _about _her. But I don't really need a _reason _to love her. I don't believe it's truely love if there's a reason you love a person." Finn concluded, turning back to face the two whom he was supposed to swindle. Realizing he left them speechless, he backtracked his thoughts, he became conscious of the fact that, all the reasons he listed as to what he loved about her, were _really _what he loved about her. Not to mention all the other great things about her. Trying to clear his thoughts, and to hydrate his throat, he reached for his water and slowly sipped it.

"Wow, son. I'm impressed. And that doesn't happen too often." Leroy said. His husband nodded, before jumping in also.

"So, when are you two planning on getting married and popping me out some grandbabies? Some grandBerrys. Ha! Get it? Get it? It's a _pun_." Hiram exclaimed giddly. Leroy simply patted his shoulder, muttering 'whatever you say, honey.' Finn, caught by surprise, choked on the water. He put the glass back on the table, grabbed at his throat, coughing. Rachel instinctively began to pat his back trying to seize the coughing fit he was having.

"_Da-ad!_" Rachel whined. Hiram lifted his hands in defense.

"Hey, it was a perfectly fair question!" He defended. Finn finally stopped coughing, and cleared his throat before wiping his teary, red rimmed eyes.

"Could we not talk about that?" She asked, adding a 'just yet' under her breath that she prayed to the Lord that no one heard.

"Fine." Hiram replied, pouting, before an expression of sudden thought graced his face. "Do you two live together?" Rachel shifted uncomfortably at this question. Her obvious answer was no, but did they expect her to live with him? Parents usually aren't disappointed to know their daughter hadn't moved in with her boyfriend, but Rachel Berry's parents weren't the usual.

"No-" Rachel began, but stopped when she heard Finn's voice overpower hers, which was almost impossible considering how vocal she was.

"Not yet. Rachel wanted her fathers, of whom she thinks utmost highly about, to approve of me before taking a step up in our relationship." Finn explained without hesitation, nodding to himself in confirmation. Suddenly, music blared around the table, and the three turned to Rachel would embarrassingly smiled while a small blush graced her already reddened cheeks.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to put my cell phone on silent. Excuse me for a moment." Rahcel said before standing up and walking in the direction of the bathroom. Finn's eyes lingered as she left the table.

"So, Finn," Leroy started, the sound of his voice snapped Finn's attention from the direction of where Rachel had just been, to the two men. "Are you and my precious little girl sexually active?" The rugged man asked. Finn's eyes widened as his cheeks turned scarlet. Another question he was not expecting. These two were just _full _of surprises.

"Uh, what?" He choked out. He suddenly felt very isolated, like he was being singled out in school for writing the essay that received the lowest mark, and uncomfortable being alone with Rachel's fathers/uncles. To say he was embarrassed would be a trumendous understatement. He was mortified as to where this conversation was going, and he wished Rachel would just hurry up and return, not only to save him from this discomfort, but he also missed having her company. She gave him a gratified warmth, which put him at ease and gave him hope that he could handle this dinner without dying of humiliation first.

"Don't be embarrassed, son. It's perfectly natural for two people your age. Are you being cautious and using protection?" Hiram asked him, only adding to the amount of agonizing embarrassment that Finn was put under. "Not that I don't want grandbabies, but it would probably better if you two were married first."

"And if she gets pregnant before you two are married, we expect you to be fully committed to this child, son. My grandchild is not being raised without a father. You are going to be committed to the child, right?" Leroy interrogated Finn, who's expression turned to one of confusion. "You would be an excellent candidate for the father of my grandchild. You have excellent bone structure. Between you and Rachel, I'm sure this child would come out beautiful. Probably _the _most beautiful baby in the _world_! After Rachel, of course. I suspect you, yourself were a goodlooking baby, as , Hiram! Our grandchildren will simply be gorgeous!" Leroy exclaimed dramatically.

"Grandchildren?" Rachel asked, walking back to the table. She sat down and pulled her chair in, so that she was closer to the table. "That was Quinn, she wants us to go pick out her dress and the brides maids' dresses tomorrow. What grandchildren are you talking about, daddy?" Rachel asked confused at the point of the conversation she had returned to.

"Your children, sweetheart." Leroy said. "More specifically, yours and Finn's children. They will be the single most angelic children ever to be conceived!" He gushed. Rachel leaned over to Finn and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Finn turned to her with a distressed look upon his face.

"I have no idea! As soon as you left he started asking me if we were sexually active, and it turned into a discussion about our non-existant children!" He whined under his breath.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?" Hiram asked her. Bewilderment appeared on Rachel's face once that was registered.

"_What?_" She asked harshly.

"Oh, honey. We know you two are sexually active. When we're driving back, we'll make a stop and get you some condoms. Just don't do _it _in our house. You know what? You can do it in our house, just not while we're home, please." Leroy said.

"Oh, gosh, daddy. You two are getting caught up in your little fantasy of having grandchildren. I am_not _ pregnant. Nor do I plan to be anytime soon. I'm a big girl, and I'm smart enough to be careful. If I ever did get pregnant, you guys would be one of the first to know. Now stop your non-sense, please, it's actually starting to worry me." Rachel scoulded her fathers. She knew they knew better than this, but they had been dreaming of having grandchildren since she graduated. Rachel had faced the truth a while back; she just couldn't find the right person to marry, nevermind have children with. "Besides, you've probably scarred Finn. Just look at how scared he looks!"

"Sorry, sweetheart." The two grown men said, hanging their heads down like children who just got lectured. While Finn simply stayed quiet.

"It's alright. Now, how about we get the check and leave? Tonight was...eventful, but I'm kind of tired." Rachel said, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn. The other three nodded, and motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

Once they reached home, Rachel went straight to bed to change out of her dress and into her pajamas. Just as Finn was about to head up to Rachel's room, Hiram pulled him to the side.

"Finn, I can tell you and Rachel love each other. Truly. You want to know how? Because you both look at each other like my sister and Will looked at each other. Which is why I want you to have this." He said, pulling out a small velvet box.

"What is it?" Finn asked curiously. He closely examined the box, trying to figure out what the contents inside could be.

"It's Shelby's engagement ring. Before she died, while she was in labor, she pulled it off and handed it to me. She said to give it to the man that loves Rachel. Even though you never said anything about marrying her, I still want you to have this. Just in case." He handed Finn the small box, who held it with an unidentifiable look on his face.

"Wow, Sir... I'm sure Rachel would appreciate this when it happens..." Finn said, in awe. He thought back to their previous conversation about her parents. Rachel would love to have it, she didn't have much to remember her mother by, and her engagement ring would definately help her feel more connected to her.

"Goodnight, son." Hiram said, patting Finn on the back with a knowing look. Finn began to tread up the stairs, while gazing at the small black box the whole way up. Walking into the room, he noticed Rachel already passed out on the bed._'She looks cute'_ He thought to himself. Finn looked back down at the box, when realization hit him.

"I said _when_." He whispered aloud to himself, when an even bigger realization hit him. _'I have feelings for Rachel.'_

_

* * *

_

_Gah, most of that wasn't planned out, it just happened. but I'm proud of it. I think it's some of my best work so far. What did you guys think of it? Like it? Hate it? Please review! They mean a lot to me! Could we possible get maybe... 25 reviews? I'd love to hit 100. It'd be amazing. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Please review!_

_:) xxx 3 3_

_M._


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all SO much for reviewing! That was amazing, I had the biggest smile on my face when I read all your reviews! Maybe we could possibly do it again? Perhaps aim for, say...30?_

_In this chapter, Rachel is in denial, Finn gets kinda sweet and flirty and there's a few special appearances that will be significant in later chapters._

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee._**

* * *

The sound of soft snoring was the first sound that Rachel heard in the morning. Small puffs of hot breath hit her face, which she tried to ignore due to her still being tired and wanting to sleep in a while longer, but her attempts were to no avail. She rubbed her sleep encrusted eyes and opened them. Her first sight that day, was one of Finn, his mouth slightly opened, eyes closed shut. His head was dangerously close to hers, if she were to only move a few inches closer, she would be...well, she would be kissing him. _Again_. The thought floated around her mind, of course, she knew it would be inappropriate. Finn was strictly here for business reasons, but for some reason unknown to her, she couldn't help but ogle his features while her eyes flickered to his lips every so often, licking hers instinctively. Rachel unexpectedly found herself studying his freckles, how they covered his cheeks and nose.

He looked so innocent while sleeping, in this state, she wouldn't have been able to tell he was an alluring _tease_. One minute he was all over her, and the next he's completely professional. Rachel had never felt the desire to know the result of one's conflicting emotions so desperately before meeting Finn. She had definitely felt closer to him now that they've discussed many things; she feels like they're _friends_ now. An indefinite step up from business acquaintances. Retreating from her thoughts, she happened to notice the way his bottom lip trembled as each breath escaped his mouth, and found herself slowly leaning in.

As she neared, Finn began to stir, which was unknown to Rachel. His eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to register what was happening. Noticing that she was leaning in too close for comfort after coming to the conclusion last night, he decided to stop it.

"Mornin'." He greeted with a smile and a yawn covered by his hand. Rachel froze in place, her eyes wide with surprise. She let out a scream and jumped out of bed, darting for the bathroom door in complete astonishment and utter embarrassment.

She shut the door tightly, leaned against it and fell to the ground. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she began to fill with anxiety. _'Oh gosh. Oh man, he knows. He knows that I was about to kiss him. Why was I about to kiss him?'_ She asked herself. She ran her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes while inhaling deeply. _'Could I possibly...like him? No. No way, I can't.' _

"Rach?" Finn softly called as he knocked on the bathroom door. The sudden noise caught Rachel, who was engulfed in her thoughts, by surprise and she jolted up to her feet.

"I don't like him." She whispered to herself, before turning the nob of the door and opening it, coming face to face with Finn.

"Hey," Finn smiled. Rachel was about to reply, before remembering she had just woken up and hadn't brushed her teeth yet. She put her finger up, turned around and went to the sink. Finn noticed what she was doing, and decided he might as well get it out of the way then and there. She uncomfortably shifted when she felt his leg against hers, her previous thoughts making her feel awkward around him.

"All done" Finn grinned, showing off his freshly-brushed, sparkling teeth. He followed Rachel back into the bedroom, and lied down on the bed as he watched her opening drawers, clearly looking for something. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"_I _have to go get fitted for the M.O.H dress today" She stated.

"What's a _M.O.H_?" Finn asked, clearly confused.

"Maid of Honor," Rachel said.

"So you're just going to leave me all alone today?" He whined, obvious disappointment dripping from his voice.

"Why don't you go hang out with Noah?" Rachel walked into the bathroom with an outfit to get changed into for the day.

"He's goin' somewhere with Beth today." Finn informed her. He propped himself up on his elbow, face resting on his palm as he intensely stared at the door, waiting for her to re-emerge.

"Well then, I hope you find something productive to preoccupy yourself with today." She said as she walked back into the room.

"Can't I come with you?" Finn asked, mustering the best puppy-dog face he could. Rachel looked as if she was considering it. _'No. No, bad idea.'_ She thought.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate..." Finn got up and walked over to her.

"Why not? It's not like it's _our_ wedding and you're the bride. 'Cause the groom's not supposed to see the bride's dress or something, right?" Rachel's cheeks beat red when she heard him emphasize 'our', but then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Finn, you can come. I'd like to take this time to warn you however, that it's going to be a bunch of women you don't know squealing and complimenting each other, while complaining about how horrible men are in general." She informed him, who grinned in response.

"Sounds exciting." Finn said delightfully.

"_Very,_" Rachel answered sarcastically, "Anyways, go get dressed, we need to leave soon." She pushed him towards the half of the dresser that she gave him for his clothes. "I'll be downstairs. Want some coffee or breakfast?"

"Of course." He chirped, and with that, Rachel exited the room, leaving Finn to rummage through his clothes.

Finn descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, where he found Rachel rushing to set the table while being careful not to burn the food in the frying pan on the stove.

"Something smells good!" He exclaimed, surprising Rachel. "And I'm not talking about myself." He added with a wink, resulting in Rachel rolling her eyes with a small smile gracing her lips. She was definitely happy that they weren't as awkward around each other as before, they could actually joke around and act like friends. Scratch that, they _are_ friends. _Just _friends, especially considering the fact that Rachel _doesn't _like him. At all. Not even a shred.

"Yeah, you're real aromatic." She remarked satirically, patting his chest and nudging him towards the table.

"What did'ya make?"

"I made.." Rachel brought out two plates of food and placed each on the place mats. "Vegan pancakes for me, and eggs for you." She said, before turning around and bringing back two cups of coffee. "Dig in." They both began eating, and Finn was quickly finished with his food, before he stared at Rachel, who was slowly eating hers.

"Can I help you, Finn?" She asked, getting uncomfortable under his gaze, but noticed that he was looking at her plate. "Are you still hungry?" Her voice filled with amusement as he nodded like a shy young boy. She got up, and retrieved a plate that she placed before Finn. "You're lucky I planned for this."

"These are freaking _amazing_. You're the best cook _ever_." Finn gushed as he stuffed his face, stopping to smile through a mouth full. Rachel smiled at the compliment, and reached for a napkin, bringing it to her face.

"You've got a little..." She said, dabbing the napkin on her tongue, then brought it to his face, wiping off some crumbs and syrup around his mouth. She gently stroked a particular spot that had been exceptionally challenging to wipe off. Finn looked down at her, and they locked eyes. He swallowed his food that was in his mouth, along with the lump in his throat that formed due to the tension that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It was so thick, it felt like the air could be cut with a knife. Rachel was the first to look away from their trance. She shot up out of her seat and cleared her throat.

"I, uh... um, we should...we should probably get going.." Rachel fumbled over her words. _'Another awkward moment. Seriously?'_

"Y-yeah." Finn agreed and got up, then proceeded to follow her out of the house and into the car.

When Finn and Rachel arrived at the bridal dress shop, they were greeted by many screams. There stood Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and surprisingly Santana.

"Girl, how have you been?" Mercedes greeted.

"You look great, Rachel! Has New York been treating you well?" Tina asked.

"Where...am I?" Brittany, as usual, was extremely confused.

"Hey, Treasure Trail. You look like you grew! Oh no, wait, I'm pretty sure this store is on a slope. Sorry, I probably got your hopes up. You haven't grown since the sixth grade." Santana was her normal, bitchy self.

"Hey, girls! It's great seeing you again. Well, with the exception of Santana." Rachel said.

"Who's that fine piece of ass you have with you, Ru Paul, and how much did you pay him to be seen in public with you?" Santana maliciously asked. Rachel's face fell at the old nickname and the harsh tone Santana had. Finn then stepped in, and politely held his hand out for her to shake it.

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson. I'm Rachel's boyfriend." Finn emphasized 'boyfriend', directing a sour tone to Santana.

"_Day-um._" The four girls said in unison, while Finn smiled proudly and snaked his hand into Rachel's. The door opened, causing everyone to turn their attention to the person walking in.

"_Finn_?" A surprised voice asked.

"_Kurt_?" Finn retorted. Kurt walked up to the group and stood with his arms folded across his chest. "What are you doing here, Kurt?"

"I'm here for my friend Quinn's wedding. Well, it isn't for a few more weeks, but I figured I'd come for support. The better question is what are _you _doing here." Kurt asked, then noticed the short brunette next to him, holding his hand.

"Oh, God. What are you doing holding hands with my cousin, Rachel?" He snarled, but smiled when he noticed Finn let her hand go. Finn then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, completely catching Kurt _and _Rachel off guard, and brought her securely close to him.

"Kurt, you're my cousin and all, but I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to my girlfriend."

"You're _dating _that...that _thing_?" Kurt gasped. Finn narrowed his eyes at the shorter man.

"Kurt," Finn hissed.

"What's going on, guys?" Quinn asked as she appeared from the back of the store.

"Nothing, Quinn. You look amazing." Kurt told her with a smile, before facing Rachel. "You look repulsive. Seriously, creature from the black lagoon, anyone?"

"_Kurt!_" Finn condemned. Kurt actually had fear flash through his eyes for a moment, before shrugging and walking away from the couple and to Mercedes.

"Well," Quinn called, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. "I already picked out the dresses, with the assistance of the always lovely Rachel Berry, and now you all just need to get fitted!" With that said, employees of the store came out and began to drag the women to fitting rooms.

"Hey, Finn! I wasn't aware you were going to be here." Quinn brightly chirped. Finn nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... It was kind of last minute. I hope that's alright with you.."

"Of course! It's fine! You're my bestfriend's boyfriend and we've hardly spoken." She smiled at him. "Just between you and me though, I think this is the happiest I've _ever _seen Rachel. Like, happier than when she got accepted to Julliard." Quinn informed him. The corners of Finn's mouth flipped up, and a moment later, he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked her, receiving a nod in response.

"Yeah." Quinn responded with a smile, before her face turned serious. "Now listen to me, pretty boy. If you _ever _hurt Rachel, you'll have _me _to answer to, alright?"

"Don't worry," Finn started, smiling sweetly, "I have no intention of hurting her. Ever." That answer seemed to suffice, as Quinn had then smiled, nodded, and turned to the girls who were walking out of the fitting rooms in their red dresses. One by one, they piled out, followed by Rachel, who was last. As she walked over to them, Finn's eyes wandered and scanned her body. The dress tightly hugged her curves and flattered her well. He felt the wind being knocked out of him.

"Rachel looks gorgeous, doesn't she?" Quinn asked whispering. Finn, unable to form coherent sentences, simply nodded, with his mouth ajar. Rachel had noticed Finn staring at her with a sort of, starstruck look on his face, and she smirked. Not that she _cared_ that she got a reaction out of him, because she _didn't_. It's not like she _likes _him, or anything. Because she and Finn were _strictly_ business. And friends. _Just _friends. And Rachel was perfectly okay with that. It wasn't like she wanted to be _more_ than _just _friends. It was then that Rachel had decided to strut over there, and see just how much of a reaction she got out of Finn. Not that she cared.

"Hey, Finn." Rachel beamed as she walked up to him with her hands on her hips. _'You're fierce, Rachel. Fierce.' _She reminded herself. She proudly watched as Finn opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to speak. "Are you alright there, Finn?" She innocently asked.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm just _fine,_" Finn said with a hoarse voice, "uh, wow, Rach, you look uh, _wow_." He fumbled.

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel smiled.

"You look amazing, Rachel." Quinn grinned at her shorter bestfriend, "And it's a _perfect _fit!" She exclaimed.

"Finally, Rachel Berry wears something age appropriate." Kurt snarled, earning a glare from both Quinn and Finn.

"Kurt, you're just jealous that you wouldn't look that good in a dress." Finn shot back, walking closer to Rachel and intertwining their hands and smiling at her. _'Rachel, you don't like him. You do NOT like him'_

The group of girls, along with Finn and Kurt, had went to dinner together. They were now sitting around a table with dark blue table cloths and soft jazz music playing in the background, while they were talking over it.

"So, Finn, tell us, what's a stud like you dating someone like _Rachel Berry_." Santana asked, receiving a laugh from Kurt.

"The only logical explaination would be that she's extraordinary in the sack." Kurt retorted.

"Seriously, Kurt, what do you have against Rachel?" Finn snapped, placing his arm on her chair protectively. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Rachel, who shrivelled in fear, but regained her posture once she felt Finn's hand ontop of hers. She turned her head to look at him. He was smiling at her. He _defended _her. _'There's no possibility that I like him.'_ She thought.

"In the tenth grade, she took my _Defying Gravity _solo. _DEFYING. FREAKING. GRAVITY, _Finn." Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, please, I earned that solo fair and square, I sung it better. Face it, Kurt, you just weren't as good as me." Rachel retorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess," Kurt muttered. "So, Finn. When was the last time you visitied Aunt Carole and Uncle Christopher? I'm sure they'd _love _to meet the girlfriend you've been hiding for months."

"I'm sure they would, Kurt, I'm sure they would." Finn repeated, not really paying attention to his couisin, but more to Rachel. Rachel had apparently noticed, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Finn, you alright?" Rachel whispered to him. He smiled in return, and his hand lept forword to grab a strand of her hair and twirl it around his index finger.

"I'm great," He stated, "but I'm actually getting kinda sleepy, think we could head back?" Finn asked her, throwing in a yawn and pout for good measure. Rachel reluctantly agreed, and the group said their goodbyes before parting. Finn and Rachel were currently walking to the car and Finn's arm was _still _around her shoulders.

"You know, no one's looking now, you can take your arm off of me." Rachel pointed out. _'It's making me uncomfortable, just like you have been all day.'_

"Nah, I like it here." Finn grinned as he said that, gently pulling her closer to him, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know, I'm really tired, I just wanted to spend some time hanging out with you. And I was getting tired of Kurt raggin' on you." His hot breath tickled her ear, and she shivered at the feel of it. _'You're just Mr. Perfect, aren't you. Well, it doesn't matter, because I DON'T LIKE YOU.'_ Rachel screamed in her mind. To any _normal _person, it would seem that she was in denial, but she's _not._

_'Should I tell her I have feelings for her?' _Finn mentally asked himself as they climbed in the car. _'Nah, I'll just keep flirting with her and see where it goes.'_

Once they reached Rachel's house, they settled themselves in the living room, sitting in front of the TV and began to flip through channels.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Finn asked her. Rachel shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth, letting out a yawn.

"Not really. I'm kind of tired, I think I'll just lay down." She said. Just as she was about to get up, she noticed Finn patting a pillow that was placed on his lap.

"Why don't you lay down here? I'm not as comfy as your bed, but I've been told that I am pretty comfortable." He flashed her his million dollar smile, and Rachel found it very hard to decline that offer at the moment. She nodded her head, and hesitantly lied down, placing her head gently on the pillow. At the angle she was laying in, she had a perfect view of his face, which was currently looking down at her with a smile.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very." Rachel replied, and Finn went back to flipping through the channels, before settling on the sports channel, which was playing a hockey game. She studied his face carefully, watching as he lit up every time the team he was rooting for scored, frowning whenever the opposite team scored a goal, and wincing whenever someone got shoved against the glass. She found his facial expressions quite entertaining, and had to admit that he was very animated.

"So today wasn't a total bore for you?" She asked during half-time.

"Are you kidding? It was awesome, bunches of fun." Finn said grinning.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." She laughed. Finn returned to the screen once the game resumed, and Rachel was left watching him once again. No matter how much she'd like to deny it, Finn was astonishingly handsome, anyone with two eyes could see that. He was also hilarious, had a great personality and was just a fun guy to be around. That didn't mean she...'_Oh, boy' _She thought, then gulped, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. It was then that she realized, she's been in denial. It was then that she realized just how much she cared for Finn. It was then that she realized, Rachel Berry _likes_ Finn Hudson.

"_I have...feelings, romantic feelings for Finn.'_

_

* * *

_

_So, what did you all think? I have the general idea for the next chapter, but I'd love some suggestions, they help get my brain flowing ;P. So, please review! 3_

_:) xxx 3 3_

_M._


	13. Chapter 13

The next day had become very awkward for Rachel, as she had been avoiding Finn ever since her realization of her feelings the previous evening, leaving a confused Finn. Rachel laid on her bed in her room, in a deep thought. Over a guy. _'Not something I've done since I was a teenager'_ She thought. _'Okay, so he's extremely cute. And funny, charming, and everything you could ever want in a guy. But I'm __**paying him to be my boyfriend.**__ That's not a very lovely way to start a relationship, is it? Wait! When did I ever say I was going to pursue him? Oh gosh, this has gotten even worse. My mind is playing tricks on me. No Rachel, no. You cannot let these feelings deepen. You must stop yourself before getting in too deep. But how can I do that? One look into his eyes and I turn to mush.' _ Rachel then got up off of her bed, only to end up pacing around her room.

"Ugh, how could have I not seen this coming? It's so cliché. It sounds my life just turned into some horribly cheesy romantic comedy." Rachel muttered to herself, occasionally tugging her hair in frustration. A sigh escaped her lips when she heard a knock at her bedroom door, automatically knowing who it was. Deciding she was going to man-up – _er..woman-up_, and face him like there was nothing wrong, she headed to the door and took in a long breath as her hand gripped and turned the door knob. She was greeted with his shining eyes and a worried look on the vertically-gifted man's face. She swallowed and left out a low breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Rach," Finn greeted. His body was resting against the door frame, while his hand kept him up on the opposite side. His messy brown hair made him look like he had either been sleeping, or very stressed and tugging on it like she had just done. The nervous way he was licking his dry lips as he waited for her to answer him was apparently very endearing to her. _'Heart, stop beating so damn fast' _She mentally scolded herself.

"Hello Finn." Rachel replied in a small voice, after a few moments of gathering up the courage to speak to him.

"Did I, um, do something wrong, or something? 'Cause you've been avoiding me all day, and I don't really know what I did, because you seemed like you were in a pretty good mood last night, and this morning was like a silent explosion of _I'm-angry-with-you-so-I'm-going-to-ignore-you-P.S-you're-in-the-dog-house-and-if-you-don't-know-what you've-done-wrong-then-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-because-I-think-you-don't-care-enough-to-remember._ I'm very familiar with that emotion. My ex-girlfriend had that on, like, 23/7. Only one pleasant hour a day with her. Will you please tell me what I've done, because I really don't like people upset with me, and I hate the silent treatment."

"I-I, it's nothing Finn. Don't worry about it, I just sometimes forget that people can't read my mind and tell when I feel like being alone, so I tend to ignore people every once in a while. That's all." Rachel said nervously, obvious to Finn that she was lying. He pushed past her into the room, grabbing her hand along the way and brought her to sit on the bed with him.

"Look Rachel. I know that this _situation_," He whispered, before going back into his regular speaking voice, "is kinda weird, but I feel that we were actually starting to become friends, you know? I don't see you as only a _client_ anymore, but an actual friend. I've confided in you with somethings that I haven't been able to even _think_ about in years. Like my dream of being a musician? I haven't spoken about that with anyone since I got this job. Even though we haven't known each other very long, I can tell when you're lying to me." His voice became soft, "I've been lied to a lot my whole life, but I never thought you of all people would lie to me." With that last sentence, Rachel felt a squeeze in her heart.

"I-I'm sorry Finn." She replied in a small voice, staring down at her hands folded neatly on her lap, unable to look him in the eye. "I didn't mean to make you feel any discomfort, o-or for you to be upset with me, it's just..." She inhaled deeply, and managed to look at him, "I can't really tell you my reasoning right now. It's just not the right time.." Finn looked confused.

"Alright, I understand, sometimes you're just not comfortable saying something aloud. It's cool. But do you promise to tell me when you feel you can?" He asked, a hopeful look sketched upon his face.

"Of course. You'll be the first to know." Rachel said. _'It's not like I __**can**__ tell anyone else. They all think you're my boyfriend and that we're happily in love.'_

"Thanks Rach." Finn smiled, before leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek. "You've got to get dressed now, _honey._" He winked. "Quinn called a little while ago, and insisted that we come over for dinner. I'll be back in an hour." With that, Finn left her to get ready.

True to his word, Finn reappeared in Rachel's room in one hour's time. Unfortunately for her, however, she wasn't fully dressed when he bust through the door, resulting in a very awkward situation.

"Finn! Get out!" Rachel shrieked, trying to find something to cover herself with while throwing anything she could get her hands on at him. "Don't you ever _knock?_"

"Calm down, Rach! It was an honest mistake! I told you I'd come back in an hour!" Finn reasoned with her, as he tried to dodge whatever she threw at him. Apparently unsuccessfully too, because a pillow hit Finn square in the face. "Ow." He said, rubbing his nose.

"You deserved it." Rachel responded quietly, finally settling down once she had her blanket covering her.

"Come on, you overreacted." Finn replied back.

"No I didn't" Rachel argued stubbornly as she gripped the blanket tighter around herself.

"Yes you did, Rachel. It wasn't a big deal!" He returned as he walked to the bed to return the pillow.

"Yes, it was Finn! You saw me half-_naked_!"

"You were wearing your _bra_, Rach. It's basically like a bikini top. I never understood why girls flaunt themselves around in a bikini, but it's inappropriate for someone to see them in their underwear." He muttered the last part quietly.

"Shut it, Finn." Rachel laughed, feeling a bit silly over the commotion she made.

"Besides, we're _dating_, it's normal for me to see you half-naked...or totally naked." Finn laughed, winking at Rachel who turned bright red. She reached back for the pillow and started repeatedly attacking him with it, only continuing to fuel his laughter.

"Alright, alright! I'll leave!" He laughed while running for the door. "I'm giving you 15 minutes tops, Rach, be ready!" And with that, the door shut and the space where Finn was standing became empty.

Sure enough, Finn returned in exactly fifteen minutes, but this time Rachel was fully clothed. He greeted her with a smile and took her appearance in. She was dressed in a strapless dark blue dress with a white belt running across the middle.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." Finn said softly, subtly licking his lips as he looked her up and down, causing her to blush not only from the stare, but from the comment as well.

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel replied, taking a moment to look him over as well. Finn was wearing a white dress shirt with a navy blue blazer over it as well as navy blue dress pants. "You look very handsome yourself." Now it was Finn's turn to blush.

"Hey look, we match!" Finn laughed as he pointed out.

"That we do, Finn." Rachel smiled at him. Finn awkwardly shuffled his feet for a moment before he extended his hand to Rachel.

"Shall we be on our way?" He asked with the faintest half-smile gracing his lips. Rachel nodded, accepted his hand and repeatedly chanted in her head that they were just friends.

* * *

They arrived at Jesse's house soon after they departed Rachel's Dads', and of course, when it was time for them to get out of the car, Finn was the perfect gentleman, opening the door and helping her out. _'Stop being so perfect. You're killing me.'_ Rachel screamed in her head as they walked up to the front door. A few seconds after ringing the doorbell, they were greeted with the smiling face of Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel! Finn! Come in, come in!" She ushered them in, stopping only to hug her best friend before leading them to the living room in which the dinner party was in full-swing. It seemed like all the bridesmaids were there, along with their respective partners. Tina with a guy she met in College, Mike Chang, Brittany and Artie, Mercedes and a mystery blond, and Santana with her flavor of the month, Dave Karofsky. Along with many others that Rachel did not recognize. There was also Kurt Hummel standing between Mercedes and Tina. Rachel sighed at the sight of him. _'I am really not looking forward to an argument.'_ Finn noticed her sudden deflated look, and was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong, when a voice interrupted him.

"My, my, Rachel dear, you look absolutely stunning." Jesse said as he walked up to the two with a glass of red wine in his hand. "Are you sure you should be seen standing next to this oaf? It ruins the beautiful sight." He smirked, glaring at Finn as he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip.

"Jesse, while I appreciate your compliment, I'd rather you not make fun of my _boyfriend_, thank you very much." Rachel retorted, offended that someone would make Finn out as anything less than perfect, and right now they were performing in front of everyone, so she did not hesitate to defend him. Jesse raised an eyebrow at her retort, while Finn simply returned the smirk that was wiped off of Jesse's face.

"Rachel darling, I was simply saying that you could do much, much better than him." Jesse replied, and with that, he took off to mingle around the room of people leaving Finn dumbstruck and a little hurt. He stood there just staring at the ground. _'She __**could **__do so much better than me. And to think I actually thought I stood a chance.' _He thought, feeling defeated.

"Finn.." Rachel whispered, putting her hand on his arm. His head jerked to face in her direction as soon as the physical contact between them was formed. "Don't listen to Jesse," She said, "Any girl would be lucky to call you their boyfriend! I feel incredibly lucky to even call you my fake boyfriend." She whispered the last part, hoping no one would hear. It immediately cheered Finn up.

"Come on, let's go see what your other friends are up to." He said brightly. Rachel nodded and scanned the room to see who she should see first.

"Let's go see Tina! I've never met Mike before, but I've heard a lot about him." She then grabbed his and and dragged him through the sea of people to get to Tina, who was now at the refreshments table along with Mike.

"Hey Tina!" Rachel exclaimed happily. Her friend turned around and hugged her friend excitedly as soon as she heard her voice.

"Rachel! You look great!" Tina stated, giggling along with Rachel.

"So, that must be the infamous Mike I've heard so much about!" Rachel proclaimed with a friendly smile on her face.

"Yup, this is my long-time boyfriend, Michael Chang. Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Mikey, this is one of my best friends from high school, Rachel Berry." Rachel shook hands with the man that her friend was very smitten with.

"Nice to meet you." Mike said politely, also with a smile on his face.

"Like wise." Rachel replied, before remembering that Finn was behind her and she was rudely ignoring him. She turned her body, grabbed his hand again and pulled him beside her. "This is my boyfriend, Finn Hudson." She introduced to Mike, who shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you man." Finn said. Small talk began, but after Rachel had finished her conversation and began moving over to someone else, Finn broke off his and went to follow her.

Much of the evening had continued on like that. Rachel introducing Finn to her old acquaintances as her boyfriend, Finn making small talk for a few minutes before following Rachel around like a lost puppy. It wasn't because he felt awkward being around people he didn't know, he did that for a living. No, it was because one, he didn't want Jesse to get the chance to be alone with her, and two, because he like spending time with her. Was that so wrong?

Currently, everyone was gathered around a large dining table, ready to start their dinner. The clang of a fork hitting a wine glass got everyone's attention and they turned their heads to face the husband and wife-to-be.

"Quinn and I would like to thank you for gathering here to celebrate our approaching wedding. In only a few short weeks, we will be united in marriage, and spend a lifetime together filled with happiness. It only makes sense to celebrate this unity with all of the people who have helped us become who we are today. Let us dine!" Jesse announced.

* * *

"What's wrong, Finn? You seem tense.."Rachel asked worriedly as she observed him grinding his teeth. For some reason unknown to her, he had been like this for a majority of the night.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Rachel." Finn dismissed her worrying and felt his anger growing again as Jesse approached him. Feeling himself grow territorial, he snaked an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"My dear Rachel, are you not enjoying this get-together? You've been with the jolly-green giant all evening. Surely you do not despise everyone's company _that _much." Jesse, being his naturally 'I-mind-my-own-business' kind of guy, just _had _to come and interrupt Rachel's conversation that looked important.

"Jesse, that isn't any of your business, is it?" Rachel asked, more than slightly annoyed with him after their initial run-in when they first arrived.

"Yes, Jesse" Finn spat out the name as if it burnt his tongue. "Besides, how would you even know that without watching either Rachel or me all night?" Jesse's smug face fell.

"Excuse us Jesse, I don't mean to be rude, but Finn and I were in the middle of an important conversation." Rachel said before dragging Finn to the other, more secluded side of the room.

"Now Finn, I can tell when you're not telling me the truth. Tell me why you're upset." Rachel egged, her hand immediately finding it's place on his upper arm, her thumb rubbing the fabric of his blazer.

"Jesse's been eying me all night. And I guess that comment he made when we first got here kinda got to me." Rachel recalled the comment, and blushed thinking of the possibilities of why Finn would be upset about it. _'You two are just friends. Don't get your hopes up.'_ Her mind told her. She shook her head to get the thoughts out.

"oh..uh, if you'd like, we could leave." He shook his head in disagreement.

"No, that's alright. I should just get over this jealousy, I'm ruining the night for you." Rachel did not get the chance to respond, as she was being dragged into the kitchen by Quinn.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I need your help" Quinn said frantically.

"With what?"

"Look who's at the door." Rachel walked through the kitchen with Quinn to the front door. She opened it and quietly gasped as she saw Puck standing there nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Noah! What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I needed to talk to Quinn" Puck said as he fiddled nervously with his leather jacket. He looked like he was 15 years old and about to ask out a girl for the first time. Rachel couldn't help but smile at this. _'Why is Quinn even with Jesse? Puck loves her so much more, and I know she still has feelings for him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have slept with him all those nights ago..' _The brunette thought to herself.

"Puck, I told you you I can't talk now." Quinn whispered, desperately afraid of someone hearing them, and then a huge commotion starting.

"I'll cover for you!" Rachel blurted out. The ex-couple's heads snapped to her direction. They saw her face had her million-watt grin on, and Quinn knew she was now obligated to speak with Puck. Rachel would give her no other choice.

"What?" Quinn and Puck both asked in surprise, with an undertone of excitement laced in Puck's voice.

"Noah, I think Quinn needs to speak to you as well. Go, Quinn. If anyone asks, I'll make something up. Just be back in 45 minutes at _most_. Anymore than that and someone will definitely think something's going on." Rachel, of course, scolded in the most motherly tone she could muster up.

"Thanks Berry, I owe you one." Puck called as Quinn was pushed into him.

"Yes, yes you do. Now get out here before someone comes!" Rachel exclaimed as she closed the door on them. She sighed as her back hit the door. "They need to fix things, and fast. Quinn and Puck are a much better couple than Quinn and Jesse." She said as she pushed herself up and headed back to where everyone else was.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked as she rubbed her hands over her arms. _'I should have at least grabbed a jacket first.' _She thought, although it went to waste as Puck put his jacket on her shoulders. Quinn faintly blushed, looked up at him and noticed he had a smile on his face, as well as a blush that matched hers. _'If only we were in high school. The resident bad ass blushing' _She thought and mentally laughed.

"Somewhere not too far, where we can talk in private." Puck said. And he was correct. About a minute later, they arrived at a small park.

"Oh my...Puck, this is..."

"Where we made Beth? Yeah, I go here pretty often and figured this would be perfect, 'cause who goes to the park at night, right?" He chuckled.

"That kind of thinking is what got us in trouble in the first place." Quinn laughed. Puck led her over to the playground and he tilted his head in the direction of the swings. The two adults made a dash for them, and Puck, being the gentleman he was, let Quinn beat him in the race.

"Admit it, you had fun, babe." Puck winked at her as he dragged his feet through the sand.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Quinn snorted as she retorted. Puck gave her a look and they both laughed. When they settled down, it became quiet. Quinn felt the tension as she mustered up the courage to ask about her daughter.

"How...how is she?" Quinn is almost afraid to ask.

"She's good. Prefect little angel. She looks so much like you, it's kinda scary actually." Puck chuckles, before looking at Quinn's softened face. He knew this was a tough subject for her, so he reached out and grabbed her hand, rubbing circles with his thumb on the opposite side of her palm to try and comfort her.

"Puck..." Quinn croaked. She felt a lump in her throat. _'I miss Beth so much…'_ She thought to herself, which only worsened the feeling in her stomach.

"I miss you Quinn. And I want you to be apart of her life. She needs her mother." Quinn froze at his request. _'She'd hate me. I left her. She doesn't need me' _

"Don't you mean she needs _a _mother? She doesn't need me." Quinn laughed bitterly as she felt her eyes watering at the thought of being with her daughter.

"No, she needs her mother. She needs you Quinn. You need her too." Puck argued sternly. _'As stubborn as always. Come on, Quinn, come back to us..'_

"...I-I want to, you don't know just how much I _need _to, but..Jesse.." At the sound the sound of the name being spoken, he felt the steam come out of his ears, just like in those old cartoons. His anger rose and he clenched his fist around the metal chain of the swing.

"What about St. Douche-bag? We both know he's after Rachel, that bastard fucking better not mess up Berry and my boy F-Hud's relationship, fuck, they've never been this happy. Anyways, we know he doesn't love you, not like he loves her, definitely not how Finn loves her, or how I love you, and we both definitely know that you don't love him." Puck exploded, not even realizing he said that he still loved her.

"What the hell Puck? You can't just tell me you love me when I'm about to get married!" Quinn stood up off the swing to stand in front of Puck.

"To someone who DOESN'T truly love you. Not like I do, babe, you and I, we're meant to be. Don't try to fight it." His voice softened, but his facial expression did not. He as well stood up, to come face to face with Quinn.

"Am I supposed to believe that you haven't said that to every pretty blonde you see?" He could hear the pain in her voice as she asked that. _'She still thinks I'm the womanizer I was when I was a teenager' _He thought to himself sadly.

"There's only one other blonde, only one other _girl _I've ever loved other than you, and that is an eight year old girl who has a strange obsession with weird hairstyles, who loves bacon, just like the other blonde I love and if given the chance, she'd call you mommy." Caught up in the moment, he saw his opportunity, so Puck leaned in and kissed her. Quinn returned the kiss with tears streaming down her cheeks. After realizing that they were no longer the teenage couple they once were, and remembering that she was to be wed soon, she pushed him off.

"This is too much for me to handle right now...I can't, Puck." Quinn said. She couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore in fear of not being able to reject him.

"Quinn...If you can't be with me right now, I understand, but please, at least be a part of Beth's life. She needs her mom so bad. She's our daughter, Q, our daughter. Both mine and yours." He brushed the hair out of her face that the wind had decide to mess up as he spoke.

"I-i.." She stuttered, obviously fighting herself about what decision she should make. Puck felt her slipping away, he had to think of something fast. _'This is more for Beth than it is for me. Come on…..Wait! Beth's dance recital! Perfect!' _He thought. He grabbed her arm to stop her from turning away and running home.

"Just come over Thursday around 4:30. She has a dance recital that night. We can go out to dinner later and tell her..._please_.." Quinn, being forced to look at his face, could not resist the pleading look he was wearing. _'For Beth.' _

"Alright."

"You'll come?" He asked, somewhat surprised, and somewhat giddy. She nodded and walked away, leaving Puck alone in the night, the cool wind whipping his face, but he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. _'It's a start'_ He thought, grinning.

* * *

Soon after Quinn returned, the guests began to leave, with the last ones there being Finn and Rachel. Fortunately for both Quinn and Rachel, no one other than Finn noticed that Quinn was gone. The couple said their goodbyes and made their way home. The drive home was silent, as Rachel was planning out what to say in her head. As soon as they arrived, they both went straight up into the brunette's old room to get ready for bed, as it was late and they were both tired from the night's events. Finn was rearranging his clothes while Rachel was brushing her hair, getting all the kinks and knots out.

"Hey, Finn?" Rachel began, as her stroking of her hair became slower.

"Hmm?" He asked, not bothering to look up from his oh-so exciting activity.

"We haven't finished our conversation back at Quinn's."

"Oh uh, err. It's alright, it wasn't important anyway."

"Are you sure?" _'Leave it at that Rachel, leave it at that. Don't mention the jealousy thing you heard.' _She told herself. "If I'm not mistaken, I would have sworn I heard 'I should just get over this jealousy'" She word-vomited. _'Well, fuck.' _She awaited a reply, but Finn was silent.

"Finn?" Still, nothing.

"You know, you can tell me about whatever is bothering you...we're friends...right? Friends are there for each other. I can't be there for you if you won't let me be." By now Rachel had risen from her seat and made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He still would not answer her, and if there was something Rachel hated as much as getting slushied, it was not knowing something.

"Finn?" Apparently that was as much as Finn could handle. He had finally snapped and let everything out.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Huh? I'm jealous of Jesse, alright? I'm jealous of _every _guy who even _talks _you. I don't even know why! I just can't stand it when he eyes be, basically saying 'drop dead', just because he wants you, and I'm the guy in the way. And I love that I get to make him feel that way, but when he said I'm not good enough for you, it just made it so much more difficult for me." By now he was out of breath and his cheeks and the tips of his ears were slightly red.

"Made what more difficult?" Rachel shakily questioned, as if she were afraid of the answer. She backed up so she was beside her bed, and sat down on the mattress because she thought that if she were to stand anymore, her weak knees would not hold her At the sound of the tone of voice, Finn calmed down.

"My feelings for you." He whispered. " I like you Rachel, as in more than just a friend. I tried so hard to fight them. This arrangement was just supposed to be temporary. It was supposed to be just a _job_..but I can't pretend anymore." Rachel was left speechless. _'This isn't real. I'm dreaming, aren't I?' _Rachel thought to herself.

"You're the one who wanted to continue this conversation. I'm done talking now. It's your turn." She could not find the words that she wanted to say, her mouth was hanging wide open, but no sound came out.

"I-I'm going to go sleep in the guest room now. Goodnight..." Finn choked out, feeling his face get hot and his eyes becoming irritable. He stood up and walked to the door. With one last look at Rachel, who was now just staring at her lap intensely, he walked out of the room.

This gave Rachel some time to think. _'Alright, well, we both live in New York, so if he's actually serious about this, we could still see each other after this summer. Also, I really like him as well, it's just so complicated, and at the same time, so simple. I don't understand what's holding me back. Am I afraid of being hurt? That could be part of it… Am I afraid of falling for him? For getting in too deep that I can't get back out again? I mean…If I fell in love with anyone, it'd definitely be Finn..' _Rachel thought to herself as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She inhaled deeply as she mentally reached her decision and stood up.

She found herself in front of the closed guest room door. She knocked twice, waited a few seconds for a reply, but when none came, she burst through the door. There, she found Finn pacing around the room, his face red from either anger or embarrassment, possibly both. He stood still when he noticed her presence.

"Rachel?" He croaked softly. But no reply came from her. He noticed the determined look on her face and was confused. _'She's not going to call this whole thing off, is she?' _He worried. Rachel took long strides over to him until she was face to face with Finn. Well… not exactly face to face, since she was shorter, more like face to…chest. She forced the blush off of her cheeks as she looked up at him. An hand made its way to the back of his neck, to pull his face to hers, and then she did it. She kissed him for the second time this summer. But this time, she was fully conscious and aware of her actions, she would not be upset with herself the next morning, because she was sober and this was her decision. Finn's shock was what kept him from responding to the kiss, but he soon snapped out of it and kissed her back. He poured all of his feelings into the kiss, so she would know just how much he liked her.

To the both of them, the kiss ended too soon, but it had to end for they were both out of breath. Rachel smiled and took a couple steps back.

"Goodnight, Finn. I'll see you in the morning." Rachel said, walking back to him to give him a simple peck on the lips, before walking out the door.

"Goodnight Rach." Finn grinned as he spoke to himself. After that, he turned off the lights and climbed into bed. _'Too bad I won't sleep much tonight. I can't wait until the morning.' _He thought as he closed his eyes shut, and prayed for sleep to take over him.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a very long time. I was planning to pick it up again this summer, but someone in my immediate family passed away, so I've been trying to cope with the loss. **_

_**Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for continuing to read my stories! And wow, I can't believe all the reviews I got! Way more than I was asking for last chapter.**_

**_I hope you all like this chapter, it's been a while since I've written, so I'm a little bit rusty. I'd appreciate some reviews and feedback on how I did :)_**


End file.
